


The Perfect Time

by TaraAzzan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reliving your day, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraAzzan/pseuds/TaraAzzan
Summary: When Darcy Lewis finds herself reliving her day, she has no idea why it's happening, but that doesn't stop her from trying to see how many pop tarts Thor can eat or trying to get her iPod back from SHIELD.On the other hand.When Phil Coulson find himself reliving his day, he knows what is happening, he just can't figure out why his soulmate keeps changing the amount of pop tarts Donald Blake eats.





	1. Darcy's Day

"Darcy!" Jane called and Darcy jerked up from where she must have drifted off to sleep on her desk. Jane had had her running around doing stuff from the moment they had got back to the lab from dropping the crazy homeless dude off at the hospital.  
"What?" she asked as she stood to get herself some more coffee. She needed something to keep her awake tonight, well this morning really she mentally corrected herself as she made note of the first streams of sunlight coming though the windows.  
"Could you start hanging these up." Jane said not looking up from what ever she was doing, but waving her hand toward the printer.  
After she had collected a fresh cup of coffee and had a drink, she moved to take a look at the photos coming out of the printer, setting her mug down on her desk on the way past it.  
She saw that the photos where footage of the storm from last night.  
She began hanging them up on a large bulletin board Jane had at one end of the lab. She had the board more then halfway covered in photos when Selvig entered the lab.  
"Darcy, when you're done, take the soil samples to Professor Meyers in geology. Remind him, he owes me."  
"Mmm Hmm." Darcy nodded as she carefully pinned up the picture in her hand.  
"We might want to perform a spectacle analysis." she heard Selvig say.  
"We?" Jane asked.  
Darcy tuned them out and focused on what she was doing. She was only out here for the six college credits she needed and really didn't understand much of what Jane said, though she found she did enjoy spending time with Jane when she wasn't to deep in her science stuff.  
"How "big" are we talking about?" Darcy heard Selvig asking as she moved back to the printer to get another photo.  
"I think the lensing around the edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."Jane said waving at the computer screen in front of her.  
"A what?" Darcy asked looking up at them, photo in hand.  
"I thought you were a science major." Selvig said looking at her and Jane turned back to studying her computer screen.  
"Political Science." Darcy told him, pushing her glasses more firmly onto her face.  
"She was the only applicant." Jane said with a shrug at Selvig's confused face.  
"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time." Selvig explained turning fully to face her.  
Darcy started nodding her head slightly as if she understood what he was saying even though for all the good it did her he could have been speaking elvish.  
"It a wormhole." Jane said as she moved passed her to grab one of the photos from the printer.  
Okay Darcy thought as she headed back to the board to hang up the picture in her hand.  
"What do you see here?" Jane was asking Selvig.  
"Stars." Was Selvig's reply.  
As she put the pin in the board to hold the photo up a shape in it caught her eye and she paused to take a closer look.  
It kinda looked like a man and her mind went back to the crazy dude they had left at the hospital and the unanswered question of where he had come from.  
"Hey, check it out." She said tuning to the other two and waving them over.  
When she saw that they were both coming over to join her she turned to look back at the photo.  
"No it can't be." Selvig said coming to a stop right behind her and she glanced at him then back at the photo.  
"I think I left something at the hospital." She heard Jane saying and turned to see her walking away.  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Selvig said following her.  
Was Jane seriously going to go back and get the crazy dude? And was this maybe taking things to far?  
When she saw that Jane was grabbing the car keys and heading for the SUV Darcy realized that Jane was most definitely serious and grabbed her bag, running to catch up so as not to be left behind.  
Once seated in the back of the SUV she checked to make sure her taser was still in her bag.  
It wasn't a very long trip and Selvig spent the whole time trying to convince Jane this was a bad idea and after last night Darcy couldn't help, but agree with him, though she kept it to herself.  
Jane was out of the SUV before Darcy had fully had time to unbuckle and Selvig was right behind her and Darcy found herself running to try and catch up with them,  
which she finally did at the Admissions desk and she stopped beside Selvig.  
"I'm sorry, only relatives can visit patients." The nurse was saying.  
"But..." Jane said and Darcy could tell Jane was trying to think of a way around this. "I'm his wife." she said after a moment and Darcy had to stifle her snickers at this obvious lie.  
"I thought you said you didn't know him." the nurse said looking doubtful.  
"I meant I barely know him anymore. The man he's become. He's changed. I mean, what woman really knows her husband, anyway?" Jane said.  
"None of us, dear. He's in Room 102." the nurse said nodding toward the corridor.  
"Thank you." Jane said as she went in search of the room.  
Darcy followed her mouth slightly opened.  
"I can't believe that worked." she whispered to Jane.  
Jane didn't say anything as they walked quickly down the hallway, only stopping when they came to room 102.  
Darcy stared at the empty bed as she followed Jane into the room.  
"Oh my God." She said as she turned and ran from the room.  
It was clear from the restraints that lay across the bed that Selvig was right about the man being dangerous.  
She heard Jane and Selvig's foot steps behind her and they quickly caught up with her.  
Jane was silent on the short walk back to the SUV, but Darcy could tell she was not happy as they climbed in.  
"I just lost my most important piece of evidence."Jane said as she started the car, frustration clear in her voice. "Typical."  
"So now what?" Darcy asked, not sure she really wanted to know.  
"We find him." Jane said.  
"Did you see what he did in there? I don't know if finding him is the best idea." Selvig stated.  
That had been what she was afraid Jane was going to say and what Selvig said didn't make her feel much better, even if she wasn't sure of what he was talking about.  
"Well our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event, and he can. So we're gonna find him." Jane said determined.  
"Oo-kay." Darcy said as she pulled out her taser, to make sure it was ready for use if need be.  
"So we're going to look all over New Mexico, right?" Selvig asked sounding resigned.  
"Exactly." Jane said as she put the car in reverse and backed up.  
There was a large thump and Darcy looked out the back window just in time to see someone falling.  
"What!" Jane exclaimed as they all quickly got out of the car.  
There on the ground behind the SUV was the man they had been looking for.  
"I'm so sorry." Jane said as she rushed to his side. "I swear I'm not doing that on purpose."  
Jane helped him to his feet and Darcy was just beginning to think he was alright.  
"Blue sky... one sun... This is Earth, isn't it?" He asked as he looked up at the sky.  
Okay maybe not alright.  
"I think you may have hit him with the car one time too many." She told Jane thinking about the night before.  
"Let's get you some real clothes." Jane told him as she ignored Darcy.  
The crazy dude nodded and they all climbed back into the car.  
Darcy stared at him from where he sat across from her, trying to remember what he had said his name was so she could stop thinking of him as the crazy dude. She knew it was something short, something with a T.  
Jane pulled the SUV into it's parking space next to the lab and they all climbed out Jane going to find some cloths that would fit the guy.  
Darcy sat down at her desk picking up her coffee cup and taking a drink before she thought better and quickly spit the cold coffee back into her cup.  
She looked up and watched as Jane handed the man some cloths and pointed him toward a room a in which he could change into them.  
Darcy quickly looked down at her lap when she realized he wasn't shutting the door, but looked up a little while later, when she was sure he wasn't quite so undressed and watched his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted the jeans slightly on his hips and then reached for the shirt.  
"You know, for a crazy homeless person, he's pretty cut." She said eyeing his powerful build and rippling biceps.  
He emerged from the back room t-shirt still in hand.  
"Hey, sorry I tased you!" Darcy called to him as he walked across to Jane's work area and picked up a piece of the equipment with interest.  
"Excuse me." Jane hurried over and grabbed it out of his hand, putting it back down. "Excuse me!"  
He looked down at the shirt getting ready to put it on.  
"What is this?" he asked pointing at a sticker on the front of it and if Darcy remembered correctly it said something along the lines of 'Hello, My name is Donald something. She couldn't remember the guys last name.  
"Oh." Jane said ripping the sticker off. "My ex. Good with patients and bad with relationships."  
Crazy guy stares at her for beat and it was then that Darcy remembered his name was Thor.  
"They're the only clothes I had that would fit you." Jane explained. "Sorry."  
"They will suffice." Thor said as he put on the shirt and turned his attention to the pictures of the storm on the wall.  
Really who talks like that? Darcy thought.  
"You're welcome." Jane muttered and Darcy almost didn't hear it.  
"What were you doing, in that?" Jane asked as she moved to stand beside him, pointing at the picture with his outline in it.  
"What does anyone do in the Bifrost?" he asked dismissively.  
Darcy stared at him. Okay this guy is very crazy she thought, maybe she should just go back to thinking of him as crazy dude.  
She saw Jane writing something down in her note book and Thor move closer to look at it  
"The Bifrost..." Selvig murmured sounding both amused and skeptical.  
"What exactly is the Bifrost?" Jane asked sapping her book closed and looking a little uncomfortable and well Darcy couldn't blame her for being uncomfortable, but it was kinda her own fault for bringing the guy to the lab in the first place.  
"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor said ignoring Jane's question. "I need sustenance."  
Darcy exchanged a look with Selvig.  
"But-" Jane started to protest, but then gave in. "Somebody get the mortal a Pop-Tart."  
Darcy reached under her desk to where she always kept a box of pop-tarts. The box of Strawberry pop tarts that she had under there at the moment was unopened and she opened it handed a package to Thor.  
"Thank you." he said taking it and Darcy watched as he brought it to his mouth without opening it.  
"Wait, aren't you-" Darcy began as he bit down on the package before pulling it back to look at it confused.  
"going to open it." she finished.  
She looked over at Selvig and Jane's startled faces.  
"What kind of substance is this?" Thor asked.  
"Here." Jane said, moving forward to take it from him and after opening it and throwing the wrapper away, she handed him the two slightly broken pop-tarts.  
Had this guy never had a pop-tart before Darcy wondered as she watched him devour them and seriously what kind of person didn't notice a wrapper?  
"Do you have more." Thor asked interrupting her thoughts.  
"Sure." she said giving him a weird look as she pulled out another package and handed it to him. "This time remove the wrapper first."  
He did so and proceeded to demolish those two as well. When he looked at her again he kinda reminded her of a puppy begging for food.  
She pulled the box out and set it on the desk next to him. She and the other two watched as he ate both of the remaining two packages, minus the wrappers.  
"I need more." he said when he had finished.  
"That's all the pop-tarts I got." Darcy said giving Jane a look that she hoped Jane read for what it was, which is to say I'm done, it's your turn.  
"Isabela's diner is just down the street." Jane said. " I can get you more food there."  
"Thank you." Thor said and they were soon all on there way down to the diner.  
Darcy pushed her hair back from her face as she followed Jane and Thor in, Selvig right behind her.  
They found a table for four and Darcy sat down backward in the seat hands resting on the back of her chair. She watched as Jane showed Thor how to order and Thor ordered steak and eggs, pancakes, biscuits and gravy and some coffee to go with it.  
Really how could he expect to eat that much? he had already eaten a whole box of pop-tarts.  
"Now tell us exactly what happened to you last night." Jane said eagerly pulling out her notebook.  
Thor stared at her, intrigued and Darcy watched in amusement as Jane got flustered and looked away.  
Just then Thor's food came and Darcy helped make room on the table for the three plates of food, then watched in amazement as he began to devour them the same way he had the pop tarts.  
"Maybe start with how you got inside that cloud." Jane suggested.  
"And how you could eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this  
hungry." Darcy added.  
Jane shot her a withering look as Thor downs the whole cup of coffee in one go.  
Thor looked down at the mug in his hand thoughtfully.  
"This drink. I like it." he said.  
"I know it's great right." Darcy agreed, then jumped when he hurled the empty mug at the ground shattering it.  
"Another!" he called.  
"Sorry, Izzy. Little accident." Jane said as she stood up to clean the mess.  
Darcy heard Isabela saying something in Spanish to one of the waiters, but since Darcy herself didn't't speak the language, she didn't have a clue what.  
"What was that?" Jane asked Thor.  
"It was delicious." he said looking slightly confused. "I want another."  
Darcy glanced around and saw that the other patrons were staring at him and really Darcy couldn't blame them, because really who smashes a cup when they want more to drink.  
"Then you should just say so!" Jane told him as she sat back in her seat letting one of the waitresses finish cleaning up.  
"I just did." Thor pointed out.  
"I mean ask for it." Jane said. "Nicely."  
"I meant no disrespect." He said.  
"All right, then no more smashing, deal?" Jane asked.  
"You have my word." Thor agreed  
"Good." Jane said.  
Darcy glanced from Jane to Thor. Well this was fun, she thought.  
Thor went back to devouring his food.  
"We were having a good time with it till the Feds showed up, chased us out." Someone over at the counter said and Darcy glanced their way, not really paying to much attention to what they were saying  
"Excuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane asked as Darcy turned back to watching Thor, it really was quite impressive the amount of food he could eat.  
"Oh my God, this is going on Facebook." she said pulling her phone out. "Smile!"  
Thor paused in his eating long enough to smile for her, even though he did look slightly puzzled.  
She snapped the photo and then turned her attention to her phone.  
She pulled up facebook and quickly added the picture, typing out the message.  
'Look at how much this guy can eat!!! And he already eat a whole box of pop-tarts!!! After hitting post she looked up at Thor as he abruptly stood and headed over to the men who Jane and Selvig had been talking to.  
"Where?" Thor asked putting his hand on the mans arm.  
Why would he want to know about a satellite crash? Had she missed something?  
"About twelve miles east of here." the man said.  
Thor grinned and quickly left the diner.  
"I wouldn't bother! Looked like the whole Army was coming in when we left!" the man called after him.  
Jane grabbed her bag and darted after him.  
Darcy quickly gather her stuff, well Selvig paid for the food Thor had consumed.  
They caught up with Jane and Thor, Jane saying.  
"Whatever it is, the government seems to think it's their's. You intend to just walk in there and take it?"  
"Yes." Thor says coming to a stop to look at her. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."  
"Everything?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, all the answers you seek will be yours, once I reclaim Mjolnir.  
"Myeu-muh? What's Myeu-muh?" Darcy asked, but He and Jane ignored her and if Selvig knew he didn't enlighten her either.  
"Can I have a word, Jane?" Selvig asked as he pulled her aside, Darcy following.  
"Please don't do this." he said looking at Jane.  
"You saw what I saw last night. This is no coincidence. we have to find out what's in that crater." Jane protested.  
"But I'm not talking about the crater. I'm talking about him." Selvig said glancing over at Thor.  
"But he's promising us the answers." Jane pointed out.  
"He's delusional. Listen to what he's saying! He's talking about Mjolnir and Thor and Bifrost." It's the stories I grew up with as a child!" Selvig said trying to make his point.  
"I'm just going to drive him. That's it." Jane said.  
"He's dangerous, Jane." Darcy could hear the concern in Selvig's voice.  
After a moment Jane nodded and tuned to walk back to Thor and Darcy turned to watch her pushing her hair out of her face, as the wind kept blowing it around.  
"I'm sorry. I can't take you." Jane told him.  
"I understand." Thor said. "Then this is where we say goodbye." He took her hand and kisse it.  
Wow Darcy thought, he may be dangerous and smash mug's randomly, but he did know how to be a real gentlemen.  
"Uh...thank you?" Jane said laughing slightly in her surprise.  
"Jane Foster... Erik Selvig...Darcy." Thor said bowing slightly. "Farewell."  
Darcy grinned and gave a slight bow of her own.  
"Alright, back to work." Selvig said moving back down the street, Darcy right behind him, Jane only lagging slightly behind at first, but quickly catching up.  
They were almost home when a truck pulled up in front of them stopped for a moment by the traffic, Darcy didn't pay it much mind until Jane exclaimed.  
"Hey! That's my stuff!" and then Darcy only got a brief glance before it pulled away.  
She quickly ran across the street after Jane and as they reached the lab she saw that there where a bunch of government vehicles parked outside and people loading Jane's scientific stuff into them.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jane demanded as she rushed into the lab.  
"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson, with SHIELD." The man who appeared to be in charge said as he approached them.  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Jane asked. "you can't do this!"  
"Jane." Selvig said moving quickly passed Darcy to take Jane by the arm and Darcy didn't catch what he said to her, but Jane's response was loud and clear.  
"Let it go?! This is my life!" she said as she moved through her lab and the people continued to pack up her stuff, though from what Darcy saw most of it was already packed.  
"We're here investigating a security threat." Agent Coulson was saying. "We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."  
Was he some kinda secret agent? Darcy wondered. Because she had never heard of SHEILD in her life.  
"By appropriate do you mean "steal?" Jane asked the accusation clear as she move toward one of the vans trying and failing to grab something out of it.  
"Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble." Agent guy said handing her what looked like a check, but Darcy couldn't tell for sure from where she was standing and moved with Selvig to stand behind Jane.  
Jane took it and tossed it to the ground without even sparing it a glance.  
"I can't just buy replacements at RadioShack!" She told him. "I made most of that equipment myself!"  
"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Agent Coulson said.  
"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Jane responded right back.  
Darcy agreed with Jane. She could sue, but then again if this really was some kind of secret government thing, maybe that wouldn't be the best idea.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we are the good guys."  
Good guy! Darcy questioned. Good guy's don't just steal peoples stuff. he probably just tell's people that to help himself sleep at night  
"So are we!" Jane shouted. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary."  
She held up her notebook.  
"Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and you can't just take this away- Hey!"  
When Jane had held up her note book, Agent Coulson had nodded his head at one of the other agents and said agent had snatched the book right out of her hand.  
She lunged at him trying to get it back.  
"Jane!" Selvig exclaimed pulling her off the man. "Easy! Easy. Jane...."  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Agent Coulson said with a nod as he then turned and headed for his car.  
Darcy grabbed onto Jane's arm as they watched all the vehicles pull away.  
Cooperation? Darcy wondered. How could he call what Jane did cooperation?  
They all turned to stare around at the empty lab in shock.  
"Years of research, gone." Jane said angrily.  
Darcy glance over at her desk and seeing that her laptop was gone remembered something else she had left at her desk and rushed over and yanked one of the drawer open to find that yes her iPod was gone too.  
Really SHEILD? that just had music on it! It had nothing to do with Jane's research.  
"What's wrong?" Selvig asked when he saw her face.  
"They took my iPod." she said.  
"They took everything!" Jane exclaimed as she headed for the stairs that led to the roof, Selvig followed her.  
Darcy watched them until they where out of sight and then ran up after them, by the time she had caught up with them, they were both settled on the edge of the roof, legs dangling down. Darcy seated herself between them.  
"They took everything." Jane repeated more to herself, as if it was really just starting to sink in.  
"They even took my iPod." Darcy pointed out again.  
"What about the back-ups?" Selvig asked ignoring Darcy.  
"They took our back-ups." She said frustrated. "They took the back-ups of our back-ups. They were extremely thorough."  
"I just downloaded, like, thirty songs on there." Darcy said. because it may not matter to Jane or Selvig, but it mattered to her. She couldn't live without music and the only radio station was KFRM, which was all agriculture, all the time. No thank you.  
"Could you please stop with your iPod?!" Jane said, glaring at her, then to Selvig. "Who are these people?"  
"I knew a scientist...a pioneer in gamma radiation." Selvig said. "SHIELD showed up, and he wasn't heard from again."  
That sounded kinda scary and Darcy was very glad that SHEILD had taken Jane's stuff and not Jane herself.  
"They're not gonna do that to us. I'm gonna get everything back."  
Okay so maybe Jane was going to get it to happen to her after all. Darcy thought.  
"Come on, Please. Let me contact one of my colleagues. He's had some dealings with these people before. I'll e-mail him and maybe he can help." Selvig said.  
"They took your laptop, too." Darcy pointed out.  
She watched Selvig think for a moment annoyance clear on his face.  
"I can go to the library." he said after a moment.  
"I'll take you." Jane said standing up and Selvig stood as well and they both headed for the stairs.  
"I'll just stay here." Darcy said to empty air.  
After a moment she moved away from the edge of the roof and curled up on one of the lawn chairs that Jane had put up there.  
As soon as she was comfy she realized she was also hungry, but decide it was to much effort at the moment to go get food.  
She pulled out her phone to check facebook and replied to one of her friends comments on the picture of Thor, because yes, it was no joke that he ate all that food.  
After scrolling through facebook for a bit longer, she closed it and opened Bejeweled and started playing and because of her lack of sleep the night before it was not long before her eyes started to drift shut.  
Darcy awoke to a small clatter and cursed when she saw that it was her phone hitting the ground. She picked it up and tried to check for damage, but realized that it was to dark and she could not see very well.  
She got up and headed down the stairs, checking her phone over as soon as she reached the bottom where there was light and saw that there was no new dents.  
She entered the main room and saw Selvig was seated at the table with a book opened in front of him.  
"Where's Jane?" she asked and he looked up at her.  
"She didn't come back here?" he asked.  
"If she did, I didn't hear her, but then I did fall asleep." Darcy said as she put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her sweater and pulled it on over her head her glasses getting pushed funny on her face in the process, She fixed them as she sat down across from him.  
Selvig pulled out his phone and frowned at it.  
"She left a voice mail." he said and hit play putting it on speaker so Darcy could hear it.  
"Erik," Came Janes voice. "Okay, first of all, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine, really." loud worrying noises came from somewhere in the back round. "But if you don't hear from me again, you might want to come out to the crater site and look for me. I kind of did what you said I shouldn't do. Thanks. Bye."  
They stared at each other, Darcy's eyes wide.  
"Does she really think we won't worry?" Darcy asked.  
Selvig stood up, though Darcy wasn't sure what he was going to do, but just then they heard the SUV pull up and the door open and close.  
Jane appeared in the doorway looking worried and slightly distressed, as well as slightly wet.  
"Jane what were you thinking?" Selvig asked.  
"I guess you got my message then." Jane said she came over sitting down next to Darcy and Selvig sat down again.  
"Why are you kinda wet?" Darcy asked.  
"It was raining out there." Jane said, shivering slightly. "Did it not rain here?"  
Darcy shook her head and after getting a blanket wrapped it around Jane.  
"Thanks." Jane said pulling it closer around her.  
"What happened." Selvig asked.  
"They built a whole base around what ever it it was and Thor broke into the base and I saw a lot of fighting, I'm not sure what happened, but I think they caught him." Jane explained. "I have to help him."  
"He committed a crime." Selvig pointed out. "He's in jail!"  
Darcy looked down at the book still on the table between them and reach over sliding it toward herself and began to flip through it.  
"I can't just leave him there." Jane said.  
"Why?" Selvig asked.  
Darcy flipped another page and stared at the drawing of a hammer. She glanced at the words on the opposite page and saw that the hammer was named Myeu-muh, well not really, but it wasn't a word she could pronounce.  
"You didn't see what I saw." Jane was saying.  
"Look!" She said pointing at the picture. "look, it's Myeu-muh!"  
Jane looked down at the picture Darcy had found and then gave Selvig a knowingly look.  
"Where'd you find this?" she asked.  
"The children's section." he said. "I just wanted to show you how silly his story was."  
"But you're the one who's always pushing me to chase down every possibility, every alternative!" Jane said unconvinced.  
"I was talking about science, not magic!" he told her.  
Darcy pulls off her glasses, as she listened to the two of them, and folded them and set them down next to the book.  
"Well Magic's just science that we don't understand yet." Jane said. "Arthur C. Clarke."  
"Who wrote science fiction." Selvig exclaimed.  
"The precursor of science fact." Jane retorted right back.  
"In some cases, yes." he admitted.  
"Well if there is really an Einstein-Rosen Bridge," Jane continued. "then there's something on the other side. And advanced beings could have crossed it."  
"Jane..." he said.  
"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities."  
Darcy pointed out.  
They both looked at her in surprise and Darcy wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, but just shrugged.  
Jane pointed at her, grateful for the support.  
"Yes! Yes, exactly!" she said. "Thank you!"  
"Mmm-Hmm." Darcy beamed.  
"Jane, if you do this, you'll find yourself in a situation that I won't be able to get you out of this time." Selvig said still trying to convince Jane it was a bad idea.  
"I'll help you." Darcy volunteered.  
Jane gave her a grateful look and Selvig sighed, seeming to know that he had no chance of stoping her.  
"So what's your plan?" he asked.  
It was clear from Jane's face that she didn't have any kind of a plan.  
Darcy thought about it too and then remembered the picture she had taken that morning.  
"We could make him a fake ID." Darcy suggested.  
"How do we do that?" Selvig asked. "We'd need a picture of him."  
"Which I've got." Darcy said pulling out her phone.  
"Brillent!" Jane said grinning.  
"It would be easier if I could get my hands on a laptop, but since those jackbooted thugs took mine, I'll have to make do with my phone, but I've totally got this." Darcy said unlocking her phone and bringing up the right app, as to why she had an app for this kinda thing, well that wasn't really important. "What name are we giving him and where is he going to be from?"  
"We could use Donald Blake." Jane suggested.  
"You Ex?" Darcy asked.  
"Yes." Jane agreed. "Letting us use his name is the least he could do.  
"He's from New York, right?" Darcy asked. beginning to hack into the DMV for the state of New York."  
"Right." Jane confirmed.  
With Jane's help for information, Darcy soon had one fake ID all ready for Thor.  
"So who's going to go get him?" Darcy asked as she rechecked her work.  
"I'll go." Selvig said and Jane gave him a look thankful. "What's the story?"  
"Well we can't exactly get you a copy of the ID to take with you, but you can have them look up Dr. Donald Blake in the DMV data base for the state of New York." Darcy said. "And Thor seems crazy enough that you can probably, maybe convince them that he broke in because he was mad about them taking Jane's stuff."  
"I can work with that." Selvig agreed and Darcy and Jane soon saw him on his way to go try and get Thor free.  
"Thank you." Jane said after they where alone for sometime.  
"No problem." Darcy said grinning. "Let's just hope it works."  
They sat in silence for a little while and Darcy found her head nodding as she started to drift off again.  
"I'm going to head for bed." Darcy informed Jane after almost banging her head against the table, when her head nodded to far. "You should get in some dry cloths."  
Jane nodded in agrement and they both stood, Jane heading out for her trailer and Darcy for her room in the back, stopping only to grab a box of granola bars on her way.  
Once she had eaten a few of them she got ready for bed and it didn't take long for sleep to claim her as she settled down on the couch that had served for her bed for the last month or so she had been here.


	2. Phil's Day

Phil had been driving all night and was only about five minutes out from Puente Antiguo, New Mexico when his cell phone started ringing. He took one hand off the steering wheel to grab it and gave the phone a quick glance to see who it was before answering it.  
"Yes, Barton." he greeted the agent who he was supposed to meet up with when he reached Puente Antiguo.  
Barton had been sent out ahead of him after SHIELD had read a message from a Dr. Jane Foster to to Dr. Erik Selvig to ask for his help in monitor the atmospheric disturbances she was studying and seemed to believe might have something to do with a wormhole.  
"You know you shouldn't drive and talk on the phone at the same time." Barton said.  
"Whats happened?" Phil asked ignoring the comment. Whatever it was must be important if Barton was going to call him instead of waiting to talk to him in person.  
"I was listening to the locals and they were talking about some kind of satellite crash about twelve miles east of town," Barton said. "But from the description it didn't sound much like satellite. Apparently it's rather small, shaped like a hammer and no one can lift it."  
"You think it might have something to do with the atmospheric disturbances Dr. Foster is studying." Phil said.  
"It seems likely." Barton said. "It could be dangerous."  
Phil thought for a moment, If it did have something to do with atmospheric disturbances and was dangerous like Barton suggested then it would be better to get the locals away from it as soon as possible and avoid any chances of one of the getting hurt.  
"Alright, I'm going to head out that way to check it out. Send me your report and I will meet up with you when I am done." Phil said.  
"Will do." Barton agreed.  
After hanging up, he gave Director Fury a call and updated him saying he would call again when he found it. He then gave Agent Sitwell a call as well and let him know of the change in plans.  
Twenty minutes later Phil pulled the car to a stop next to a ledge overlooking a large crater.  
He pulled out his phone and brought Director Fury's number up, ready to call as soon as he knew for sure this was the right spot and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him.  
Stepping to the edge, he looked down into the wide valley. There was a large crater, around which were many trucks. It seemed the locals Barton had overheard had set up a party around the object.  
He pulled his sunglasses off, turning slightly aways from the site of the crater as he hit call on his phone and brought it up to his ear, Fury answered after the first ring.  
"Sir, we've found it." Phil told him, not waiting for a greeting.  
"Good job Agent Coulson." Fury said. "Secure the area."  
"Yes sir." Phil said, hearing the line go dead as he did so.  
He folded his sunglasses putting them in the pocket of his suit coat, he climbed back into the car and pulled up Agent Sitwell's number and hit call.  
"Hello." Sitwell answered.  
"I'm on site." Phil told him. "How far out are you?"  
"We're about fifteen minutes out." Sitwell said. "Any idea what it is?"  
"The locals seem to have set up some kind of party around it," Phil said. "I haven't gone in and I can't see it from where I've parked. Well know more when you get here."  
"Alright." Sitwell said. "We'll be there soon."  
After hanging up he put his phone away and pulled his tablet out of his bag that was sitting in the passenger seat. He saw that there was the e-mail report he had asked Barton to send him and opened it.  
Barton had given him a full report on a storm that had occurred the night before that apparently Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig as well as Foster intern Darcy Lewis had been in and gathered data on. He had also added a rather inclusive report on all three of them as well as a brief note about a man they had dropped off at the hospital very early that morning.  
After he made sure the crater site was being secured he would need to collect Dr. Foster's research so it could be gone over and made sure that there was nothing in it that would threaten global security.  
He glance out the passenger window of the car when he heard the sound of a car pulling up next to his.  
Putting his tablet away, he got out of the car to greet Agent Sitwell.  
"How was the wait?" Sitwell asked as he climbed out of his own car and approached him.  
"I kept busy." Phil said watching as the rest of of SHIELD pulled up. "Ready to start sending the locals home?"  
"I thought that was your job?" Sitwell asked.  
"I'm putting you in charge here, while I take some agents to go collect Dr. Fosters research." Phil explained.  
"Alright." Sitwell nodded.  
As soon as he was sure things were well in hand, he gathered a group of Agents to head into town with him.  
When he was entering the town he pulled out his cell phone and called Agent Barton.  
"Hey Coulson," Barton greeted. "What's up?"  
"Where are you?" Phil asked.  
"Watching Foster's lab from across the street." Baton told him. "Have you come to join me?"  
"Yes," Phil said. "Is Ms. Foster in her lab?"  
"No, she's a few blocks away at Isabela's Diner. They have that guy they took to the hospital the other night with them." Barton said. He can eat a whole box of pop tarts and still be hungry apparently."  
"Is either Dr. Selvig or Ms Lewis in the lab?" Phil asked.  
"Nope." Barton said. "They went with her."  
"Alright, meet me there in two minutes." Phil said.  
"Yes, sir." Barton said and hung up.  
Two minutes later Phil pulled his car up behind Dr. Foster's lab and saw Agent Barton waiting in the shade.  
"What do you want me to do?" Barton asked as Phil and the other SHIELD agent joined him.  
"You can help pack things up." Phil told him, then addressing the other agents as well. "We are just appropriating all equipment and atmospheric data. Anything else is to be left. Get to work."  
Phil headed back to his car to get his check book out so that SHIELD could write one to compensate Dr. Foster for the inconvenience.  
"Think that will really satisfy her?" Barton asked clearly guessing what Phil was doing. "Because jugging from I've seen of her it won't"  
"It might not," Phil agreed. "But I still have to do it. Arn't you suppose to be helping?"  
"Alright, I'm going." Barton said and headed off to make himself useful.  
As soon as Phil had the check written and in the front pocket of suit coat he started helping as well and made sure everything was going smoothly.  
They were almost done and had sent the first truck load of equipment off to the temporary base Agent Sitwell was setting up, when he saw Dr. Jane Foster rush in, Dr. Selvig and Ms Lewis behind her.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Foster demanded.  
"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson, with SHIELD." Phil explained as he approached.  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Foster asked. "you can't do this!"  
"Jane." Selvig said moving quickly forward to take Foster by the arm and Phil couldn't hear what he said to her, but Dr.Foster's response was loud and clear.  
"Let it go?! This is my life!" she said as she moved through her lab.  
"We're here investigating a security threat." Phil told her as he moved to walk beside her. "We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."  
"By appropriate do you mean "steal?" Foster asked the accusation clear as she glared at him and then tried to grab some of her stuff out of the back of one of the vans, the agent standing her blocking her from doing so.  
"Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble." He told her as he pulled the check out and handed it to her.  
As Barton had predicted it didn't go over well, as she simply took it and tossed it to the ground without even sparing it a glance.  
"I can't just buy replacements at RadioShack!" She told him. "I made most of that equipment myself!"  
"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Phil said.  
"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Foster snapped at him clearly angry, but it wasn't like he hadn't faced this kind of thing before.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we are the good guys." He told her, knowing she wouldn't see it that way.  
"So are we!" Foster shouted a note of desperation in her voice. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary."  
She held up her notebook for him to see.  
"Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book," He nodded his head at one of the approaching agents. "and you can't just take this away- Hey!" She cut off as the agent grabbed the book right out of her hand and she lunged at him trying to get it back.  
Phil reached out his hand to stop her at the same time Selvig move forward.  
"Jane!" Selvig exclaimed pulling her off the man. "Easy! Easy. Jane...."  
His agents closed up the van and seeing barton nod at him out of the corner of his eye, he knew they were all done.  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Phil said with a nod as he then turned and headed for his car.  
As he climbed in, Barton opened the passenger side and hoped in, tossing Phil's bag into the backseat.  
"So do you want me to keep an eye on them or come back with you?" He asked.  
"Come back to base." Phil said after a moments thought. "I'll put some other agents on watching them."  
"Great!" Barton said as he buckled his seat belt.  
Phil followed suit and starting the car, they were soon on the road heading back to base.  
"So what do you think the 0-8-4 is?" Barton asked after a bit. "I mean it is an 0-8-4 right?"  
"Probably." Phil agreed. "And if I knew what it was, it wouldn't be an 0-8-4 would it."  
"True." Barton said. "So does it look like a hammer?"  
"I don't know Barton." Phil said. "I haven't seen it."  
"Oh." Barton said lapsing into silence.  
"So how is your family?" Phil asked after a little while.  
The fact that Barton was married and had two kids was a secret known only to a few, the home where they live was completely off the grid and there was no note about them in his SHIELD file.  
Phil had never meet Laura, but he knew that she and Clint were soulmates with one of the more uncommon soulmate connections.  
"They are doing pretty well." Barton said grinning at the thought of them. "Lila's favorite word is why and Cooper is very proud that he can now mostly dress himself."  
"That must be fun." Phil said.  
"It is." Barton agreed.  
"So." he continued after a moment. "Met your soulmate yet?"  
Phil glanced at him for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. Barton was always asking him this question, so he wasn't really surprised by it. In fact it was more surprising that he had waited as long as he did.  
"No." was all he said.  
"What so that cellist wasn't the one?" Barton asked.  
"No." Phil said.  
The cellist as Barton called her, was a woman who had found herself under threat from a powered person and Phil had lead the mission to save her. They had gone on a few dates, but as they were not soulmates, they had thought it best to end it before it really even went anywhere.  
"Ah, well I'm sure you'll meet her sometime." Barton said leaning his chair back and closing his eyes.  
Phil decided to ignore him.  
He wasn't really concerned about when he was going to meet his soulmate, but Barton seemed to love talking to him about it and asking him if any he thought any of the woman he had recently meet were the one. It was really a wonder he hadn't asked him if he thought Dr. Foster was the one or her intern Ms. Lewis.  
He shook his head slightly and decided to focus on more important things, like what he would need to do when they got back to the base that Sitwell was setting up.  
The rest of the trip was made in silence, interrupted only by Barton's slight snoring at the end of it.  
Phil pulled the car to a stop near the command center that Agent Sitwell had set up to one side of the compound.  
He and the other agents had managed to do quite a lot of work in the hour or so that Phil had been gone.  
"How dangerous do they think this 0-8-4 is?" Barton asked as he sat up and peered out the window and everything SHIELD had set up.  
"I don't know." Phil said as he climbed out of the car and Barton followed suit. "I want you to make sure all of Dr. Foster's research is taken to the right place and organized."  
Barton nodded and headed over to where the SHIELD agents where starting to unload it.  
Phil turned and went to meet Agent Sitwell who was just coming out of the command center.  
"Any idea what the 0-8-4 is yet?" Phil asked when he reached him.  
"No," Sitwell said. "We brought in a team to analyze it, but so far we've go nothing."  
"Not even a theory?" Phil asked as they both headed back into the command center and out through the other end, heading for the center where the 0-8-4 was.  
"One of scientist said it reminded him of Norse mythology." Sitwell said doubtfully. "But that's just fantasy."  
Phil thought for a moment. Well it was true that North mythology was fantasy, Phil found that most fantasy and stories came from somewhere.  
"Well if it's the only thing we've got. Then we had better look into it." he said as they stepped out and he looked down at the hammer. "I know a professor who specializes in Norse mythology. I'll give him a call."  
"You'll have to go back out." Sitwell said. "The reception directly around it really bad. We've also have had to reroute planes around it."  
Phil pulled out his phone and saw that Sitwell was right about the reception, he started searching for professor Randolph's number.  
"The radios and pagers work pretty well." Sitwell added.  
"Thanks." Phil said heading for the outside, when he found the right number.  
He hit call as soon as he got reception.  
"Hello?" Professor Randolph answered after a few rings.  
"Hello, Mr. Randolph." Phil greeted. "This is Agent Coulson."  
"Coulson, What can I help you with?" Randolph asked.  
"We have something that we believe might have something to do with Norse mythology." Phil explained. "I was hoping you could identify if it is."  
"I would be happy to." Randolph said. "You can bring it by anytime."  
"Unfortunately we can't." Phil said. "But we could arrange to fly you out."  
"Of course that will work to." Randolph agreed.  
"Thank you." Phil said. "I will have everything arranged."  
"Alright."  
After hanging up with Professor Randolph he assigned an agent to arrange the Professors transpiration as well as two to keep watch over Dr.Foster, he collected a pager and radio, as well as a full written report on what Agent Sitwell had set up around the crater. He had been informed that it would be about an hour and a half before Randolph got there.  
He decide to use the time to read over the report as well as a report from the scientist team on the 0-8-4 and get something to eat well he was at it  
He was just finishing with that when there was a knock on the door of his temporary office and the door opened. He didn't need to look up to know it was probably Barton.  
"All Foster's stuff is organized and there are agents going over it." Barton said. "Do you still want me over seeing them?"  
"No, I am sure they can handle it." Phil told him. "You should get some rest. I know you've been up for a while."  
"Yeah," Barton agreed as he crossed the room and turning the chair in front of Phil's desk around sat down backwards in it.  
Phil looked at up at him.  
"How is that getting some rest?" he asked. "Was there something else you needed?"  
"I took a nap in the car remember and besides what about you?" Barton asked. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"  
"On the plane ride here." Phill said. "I'm fine."  
"That was this morning." Barton pointed out.  
"Closer to afternoon." Phil corrected.  
"Whatever." Barton said, waving it away. "You should get some sleep."  
Just then Phils pager beeped and he pulled it out to see that Professor Randolph would be arriving in five minutes.  
"I don't really have the time right now." Phil said as he stood up and headed for the door so he could go meet with Randolph.  
"You know I'm right." Barton called after him.  
Phil chose to ignore him, even though he was right.  
He climbed onto an ATV that was waiting for him outside and the agent at the wheel drove him out to where they could meet the quinjet that was bringing in Professor Randolph.  
A few minutes later he stood to one side of the temporary landing site as the quinjet put down and a moment later the ramp lowered.  
Phil moved forward to greet him as he came down the ramp a bag slung over his shoulder.  
"So what have you got for me?" Randolph asked. "When you said you couldn't bring it to me, I thought you were going to take me to some top secret SHIELD base."  
"No. We could not move the object itself." Phil said as he lead Randolph over to the ATV.  
"It's that big?" Randolph asked as they climbed in.  
"Not really, just very heavy." Phil said. "Here."  
Phil handed him the file the scientist had put together on it.  
"Randolph flipped it opened and studied the pictures they had taken of it, with a slight frown.  
"You recognize it." Phil said.  
"It looks like Mjolnir." Randolph said. "A hammer the used by Thor a Norse god associated with thunder. I'll have to take a closer look to be sure."  
"Is it dangerous?" Phil asked as the ATV came to a stop and they climbed out, Phil leading the way.  
"Well in Norse mythology it is depicted as one of the most fearsome and powerful weapons in existence, capable of leveling mountains." Randolph said. "But it is also said that only one who is worthy can lift it. So...Yes and no."  
They walked the rest of the way to the site of the object in t silence.  
This time Phil entered the center of the compound on ground level.  
The hammer sat in the middle of the opened roofed room they had set up around it.  
The scientist in charge approached them.  
"Agent Holden," Phil said to the man. "This is Professor Elliot Randolph. He is here to take a look at the 0-8-4."  
He turned to Randolph. "I'll leave you to it." he said. "Let me know what you find."  
"Will do." Randolph agreed.  
Phil left them and headed back to his office and saw that in the time he had been gone Barton had left.  
He sat down and began typing up a report to send to Fury and after that he began reading over his emails. The next thing he knew he was jerking up when he found he had leaned to far to one side.  
"I told you, you should get some sleep."  
He looked up to see Barton leaning against the door frame.  
"How long have you been there?" Phil asked.  
"About fifteen to twenty minutes or there about." Barton said with a slight smirk. "I think the Professor is-"  
He was cut of by the sound of an alarm and the radio on Phil's desk came to life and he picked it up.  
"Agent Coulson." Came Sitwell's voice. "There has been a perimeter breach."  
"I'm coming." he said into the radio as he stood up and brushed passed Barton.  
"Think you'll need me?" Barton asked.  
"I'll let you know." Phil said not looking back at him.  
It didn't take him long to reach the command center.  
"What's happening?" he asked as approached Sitwell.  
"Someone cut into the fence on the west side and attacked to two men we sent to check it out." Sitwell told him. "We haven't found him yet."  
"Keep looking." Phil ordered.  
He stepped out of the command center into the night air and headed for the edge of the crater, putting the radio to his ear.  
As he climbed to the lip of the crater a light rain begin to fall and the quickly become a downpour.  
He listened as the intruder was spotted in one of the tunnels and he gave orders for more men to go after him and cut him off.  
He headed for the closest tunnel entrance himself.  
"Barton I need eyes up high. With a gun." he said as he moved trough the tunnel.  
As he exited the tunnels at another end, he could see the out line of his men fighting the intruder.  
He ran up the steps of the command center, Sitwell was there to meet him.  
"What have we got?" Phil asked.  
"There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming off that thing." Sitwell said "Systems are barely coping."  
He glanced at some of the screens as he moved away from Sitwell lifting the radio up.  
"Barton? Talk to me."  
"You want me to slow him down, sir?" Barton asked. "Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"  
"I'll let you know." Phil said as he left the command center.  
Phil hurried through the tunnel, ready to give the word to Barton, when he stoped short.  
He sees what looks like an electrical storm erupting from inside the structure ahead, directly above the crater and the hammer.  
"Better call it, Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy." he heard Barton say over the radio, but Phil ignored him as he moved closer to get a better look.  
He watched as the man stepped up in front of the hammer and he moved out into the rain, looking down at him.  
"Last chance, sir." Barton said.  
"Wait." Phil said. "I want to see this."  
The hammer started to glow brighter, blue electricity sparking off its surface. The crackling energy seeming to reach out to him.  
Phil noticed and his interest was piqued.  
He watched as the man confidently reached out to it.  
Some armed agents came up behind Phil, but he motions for them to hold their positions and watched with slight anticipation as the man wrapped his hand around the hammer, Wondering if he would actually be able to lift it.  
The man smiled as he went to lift it, but when the hammer did't budge confusion crossed his face and he tried again with both his hands, but it was to no avail.  
Anger and frustration overtook his face and he strained with all his might, screaming from the effort, bellowing up at the storm and lightning above him and Phil could see the man's muscles straining from the effort.  
At last he fell to his knees before it, rain pouring down around him.  
As the glow and sparking electricity fading away Phil found he was slightly disappointed, He had been hoping for something more.  
Phil activates his radio as he raised it to his mouth  
"All right, show's over." he said. "Ground units, move in."  
As the Agents surround the man, he didn't even seem to notice or care and did not resist them when they pulled his arms behind his back and lead him away.  
Some time later when Phil was mostly dry from when he had gotten soaked with the rain, he stood across from the man who sat, hands tied to the arms of the chair, watching him.  
"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops." Phil said at last. "That's hurtful."  
When the man didn't even look up, he spoke again.  
"In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training?"  
Again the man sat silently ignoring him.  
"Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan?" Phil said. "No you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. What was it, South Africa?"  
He paused waiting for a answer, but was not surprised that he did not get one.  
"Certain groups pay well for a good mercenary." he pointed out and again waited for a response, but got none.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
Finally the man looked up at him, but still does not say a word.  
"One way or another, we find out what we want to know." Phil said. "We're good at that."  
His pager beeped and he reached into his pocket to pull it out, glancing down at the small screen.  
"Don't go anywhere." he said, after seeing what the man had done to his men, he didn't think escape was out of the question.  
He left the room and found Barton waiting for him.  
"What is it?" Phil asked.  
"This is the same guy who Dr. Foster took to the hospital and then later to out to eat." Barton said.  
"What are you thinking?" Phil asked, he could see on Barton's face he had an idea.  
"I think we should release him." Barton said after a moments thought. "See what he does."  
When Phil didn't immediately respond, he continued.  
"Your not getting anything out of him as it is. This way you have a chance of learning something."  
"He dangerous." Phil pointed out.  
"Yes, but I was watching him with Foster." Barton said. "I have a feeling he won't hurt anyone."  
Phil thought it over for a moment.  
"I'll keep it in mind." he said at last and headed back to the holding cell.  
His phone beeped and he pulled it out as he entered the room and when he saw it was just an unimportant text, put the phone away and looked at the man.  
"Good-bye." the man said.  
"Good-bye?" Phil said confused. "I just got back."  
The man looked up slightly surprised as if had been expecting to see someone else.  
"Now." Phil said, when the man didn't say anything to him. "Where did we leave off?"  
Before the man even had the chance to say anything, though Phil very much doubted that he would have anyway, The door slid opened and Sitwell entered.  
"Sir," Sitwell said. "he's got a visitor."  
"Alright." Phil said giving the man one last look and he was sure he saw a flash of confusion in the mans eyes, but it was only there for a moment and he turned and followed Sitwell out of the room.  
"Do you know who it is?" Phil asked.  
"Dr. Erik Selvig." Sitwell said. "He's waiting out front. He says the mans name is Donald Blake"  
Phil headed for the entrance to the command centered and stoped at the top of the steps. "Dr. Selvig," Phil said. "I hear your a friend of the man that broke into our base."  
"Well coworker, but yes." Selvig agreed.  
"Do you have proof of his identity?" Phil asked. "He didn't have any on him."  
"I don't no where he put his ID, but you should be able to look up Dr. Donald Blake in the DMV data base for the state of New York." Selvig said.  
"His name is Donald Blake?" Phil asked not really believing it, but giving a nod to the agent at the computer near him and the agent started looking the man up.  
"Doctor Donald Blake." Selvig corrected.  
"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig." Phil said watching him closely.  
"He was distraught when he found out that you'd taken all of our research." Selvig said. "It was years of his life, gone!"  
Yes that was why he had gone straight for the hammer and completely ignored Foster's research Phil thought as he looked over at the computer screen and saw that an ID had hoped up with mans picture on it and the agent was running a background test on it.  
"You can understand how a man could go off like that. I mean, a big, faceless organization like yours coming in with their jack-booted thugs and..."  
Selvig trailed off when Phil looked at him.  
Jack-booted thug? Phil thought, well that was new.  
"That's how he put it." Selvig quickly added.  
"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security." Phil said.  
"Steroids." Selvig said with a shrug. "He's a bit of a fitness nut."  
A small alarm beeps.  
"Sir" the agent said and Phil turned to look at the screen  
Falsified data reads across the screen.  
"It says here that he's an M.D." Phil said as he turns back to look at Selvig.  
"Well, he is! Or he was." Selvig said. "He switched careers and became a physicist. A brilliant physicist. He's a wonderful man. He's a man in pain."  
Phil smiled slightly at this.  
"If you would just release him to me," Selvig said. "I promise to keep an eye on him."  
Phil thought it over as he sized Selvig up, trying to decide if this might be a good time to follow Barton's advise. Coming to a decision he smiled and turned to a nearby agent.  
"Release Dr. Blake to Dr. Selvig here." he said and he heard the agent at the computer start in surprise.  
"Make sure he stays in town for the next few days in case we need to talk to him again." Phil said.  
"Thank you." Selvig said reaching out his hand to shake and Phil shook it.  
He watched as the agent took Selvig back to get Dr. Blake.  
"I see you took my advise." Barton said stepping up beside him.  
"Seemed like a good idea." Phil said. "And like you said. I wasn't getting anything out of him."  
He turned and watched as Selvig and Thor heading away.  
"Dr. Selvig!" Phil called. "Just keep him away from the bars."  
"I will!" Selvig called back.  
He watched them until they were out of his line of sight and then turned to two agents nearby.  
"Follow them." Phil ordered them and they nodded and head off to do just that.  
"I don't think they are going to stay away from the bars." Barton commented and Phil looked over at him. "You going to get some real rest now?"  
"Yes." Phil agreed. "After I check in with Randolph."  
Phil found Randolph down by the hammer.  
"What do you think?" he asked the professor, who looked up when he approached.  
"It looks like most depictions you can find of Mojlnir." Randolph said. "So, if it is of Norse Mythology then that is what I would say it was."  
"Thank you." Phil said. "Do you want me to have you flown back home tonight or in the morning?"  
"Tonight if you could." Randolph said.  
"Alright," Phil said. "I'll have it arranged.  
He left Randolph and went in search of agent Sitwell and after he had asked Sitwell to take care of Professor Randolph transportation he headed for a trailer, where he hoped to get a few hours of sleep before anything else crazy happened, grabbing his bag from the car he was driving on his way.  
Once he was finally settled in bed it didn't take him long to fall asleep.


	3. Day Two

"Darcy!" Jane called and, Darcy jerked up and fell out of the chair she had apparently been siting on, she looked around confused, She was almost certain she had gone to bed on her couch in the back room.  
How had she gotten to her desk? Had someone moved her? That didn't really seem like something either Jane or Selvig would do.  
"What just happened?" She asked looking up at Jane who was bent over her computer.  
"I don't know what your talking about." Jane said not looking up. "But could you start hanging these up." she waved her hand toward the printer.  
Darcy grabbed the edge of her desk and pulled herself up off the floor.  
"Hang what up now?" Darcy asked as she walked over to see what Jane was talking about and saw the photos she had hung up for Jane yesterday, sitting in the printer." Didn't I hang these up already?"  
She looked at the bulletin board where she had hung them up and found that they were all gone.  
"Okay." Darcy said. "What is going on Jane?"  
"What?" Jane asked finally looking up.  
"I put these photos up yesterday." Darcy said waving her hand at the printer.  
"Darcy, stop joking around and please hang up the photos." Jane said. "Also when you are done, take the soil samples to Professor Meyers in geology. Remind him, he owes me."  
"But I'm not joking." Darcy protested, however Jane ignored her.  
"We might want to perform a spectacle analysis." Selvig said as he came in from outside.  
Darcy stared at him.  
Was he in to this too? Had they both gone crazy?  
She grabbed the first photo out of the printer and marched over to the board trying to to think of a way to convince Jane she wasn't joking about this.  
She was just about to start pining them up again when she remembered the picture with Thor.  
"Jane!" she exclaimed rushing back over to her and Selvig. "One of those photos have the outline of Thor in it."  
"What?" Jane and Selvig asked, though Selvig just looked at her confused.  
Darcy grabbed the rest of the photos out of the printer and began flipping through them and when she found the one she was looking for, she tossed the others aside.  
"Hey!" Jane said. "Those are important."  
"Darcy ignored that and held up the photo.  
"See." she said pointing at Thor's outline.  
"No it can't be." Selvig said coming a stop closer to see better.  
"How would I have known that if I hadn't seen it yesterday." Darcy questioned.  
"I think I left something at the hospital." She heard Jane saying and turned to see her walking away.  
"Really!" Darcy exclaimed, tossing the photo aside and running after her. "Did you not get my point there?"  
But she saw that Jane was grabbing the car keys and heading for the SUV and Darcy realized that Jane was most definitely going off to get Thor again and she grabbed her bag, running to catch up.  
Because apparently Darcy reliving her day was not on Jane's priority list. And why did Jane and Selvig not seem to remember doing this already?

Phil jerked awake and almost crashed the car into a fence, but swerved just in time. He pulled the car off to the side of the road and sat for a moment staring at his hands griping the wheel.  
What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was going to bed after talking to Agent Sitwell.  
Looking out the window he saw that he was a few hours away from Puente Antiguo, with no idea how he had gotten here.  
Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone, he was thinking about calling Barton when he saw the days date, July 6, 2011.  
That couldn't be right. That was yesterdays date, unless...  
He looked out the window at his surroundings.  
Could it be that he was living the day before again? But why? Had something with the hammer cause this?  
It't didn't really seem likely considering what Professor Randolph had said about it, but the only other option was...  
"Oh no." he muttered dropping his cell phone into the passenger seat and running one hand over his face.  
He really didn't want to deal with this right now, but it didn't look like he had much choice, because apparently he had been wrong when he had told Barton he had not meet his soulmate and of course he had to have one of the uncommon soulmate connections.  
Because if he was right. he would keep reliving this day until he figured out who she was and talked to her about it and the only clue he had was that she was someone he had crossed paths with. She would also be the only one who would be reliving her day as well.  
There was always the small chance that he was wrong and it was something other then his soulmate, but he decided to wait and see how things went, he would know for sure when Barton called.  
A few hours later his cell phone started ringing right on time and he reached over and grabbed it, keeping one hand on the wheel  
"Yes, Barton." he greeted.  
"You know you shouldn't drive and talk on the phone at the same time." Barton said.  
"What's happened?" Phil asked holding back a sigh.  
It seemed that he really had come across his soulmate today.  
"I was listening to the locals and they were talking about some kind of satellite crash about twelve miles east of town," Barton said. "But from the description it didn't sound much like satellite. Apparently it's rather small, shaped like a hammer and no one can lift it."  
"You think it might have something to do with the atmospheric disturbances Dr. Foster is studying." Phil asked already knowing the answer.  
"It seems likely." Barton said. "It could be dangerous."  
"Alright, I'm going to head out that way to check it out. Send me your report and I will meet up with you when I am done." Phil said.  
"Will do." Barton agreed.  
Well this should be fun if slightly inconvenient, Phil thought as he called Fury.

They had meet up with Thor again after Jane hit him with her car yet again or was it only the second since she was the only one who seemed to remember the first two time, thought noticed that Jane did remember the first time.  
It was like the whole day had restarted, but no one but had realized it. Was she stuck in a time loop or something? She was sure she had seen movies about time loops, but she couldn't remember what one did to get out of them.  
"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor voice interrupted her thoughts. "I need sustenance."  
Darcy started reaching for the box of pop tarts under her desk as Jane protested then said.  
"Somebody get the mortal a Pop-Tart."  
Darcy handed the whole box to Thor.  
"Thank you." he said taking the offered food and ironing slightly as the box.  
"You open it." Darcy supplied.  
Thor nodded and after opening the box and pulling out a package of pop tarts she realized belatedly that he was going to try and eat the wrapper again.  
"What kind of substance is this?" he asked looking down at the package he had just tried to eat.  
"You have to open that too." Darcy told him.  
"Thank you." Thor said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
"No problem." Darcy said and glanced over at Jane who was staring her mouth slightly open.  
"May I have more?" Thor asked, when he had finished the first two.  
"Sure," Darcy said. "Have the whole box."  
She watched him again demolish the remaining pop tarts.  
"I need more." he said when he had finished.  
Darcy looked over at Jane who still seemed kind of shocked, but after a moment she recovered and said.  
"Isabela's diner is just down the street. I can get you more food there."  
"Thank you." Thor said.  
A little bit later they were all settled in at a table at the diner and Thor was making his way through platefuls of food yet again, With Jane trying to get him to tell her about the crazy storm.  
Darcy sighed and rested her head on her arms as she watched him as he looked down at his mug thoughtfully.  
"This drink. I like it." he said.  
A moment to late Darcy remembered what he was about to do and even though she was expecting it she still jumped when it hit the ground and shattered.  
"Another!" he called.  
"Sorry, Izzy. Little accident." Jane said as she stood up to clean the mess. "What was that?"  
"It was delicious." he said looking slightly confused. "I want another."  
Darcy watched the exchange in silence.  
"Then you should just say so!" Jane told him as she sat back in her seat letting one of the waitresses finish cleaning up.  
"I just did." Thor pointed out.  
"I mean ask for it." Jane said. "Nicely."  
"I meant no disrespect." He said.  
"All right, then no more smashing, deal?" Jane asked.  
"You have my word." Thor agreed  
"Good." Jane said.  
Thor went back to devouring his food.  
Well it seemed that nothing had changed not that Darcy had really expected it to.  
"We were having a good time with it till the Feds showed up, chased us out." Someone over at the counter said and Darcy glanced their way.  
It seemed even the thing with the satellite was the same.  
"Excuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane asked.  
Darcy turned back to watching Thor, she had seen it before, but it was still quite impressive the amount of food he could eat.  
She pick up her phone and thought briefly about posting it on facebook again, but then decided against it and simply scrolled through her news feed instead, only looking up when Thor stood abruptly and headed over to the men who Jane and Selvig had been talking to.  
"Where?" Thor asked putting his hand on the mans arm.  
"About twelve miles east of here." the man said.  
Thor grinned and quickly left the diner.  
"I wouldn't bother! Looked like the whole Army was coming in when we left!" the man called after him.  
Jane grabbed her bag and darted after him.  
Darcy quickly gather her stuff, well Selvig paid for the food Thor had consumed.  
They caught up with Jane and Thor, Jane saying.  
"Whatever it is, the government seems to think it's their's. You intend to just walk in there and take it?"  
"Yes." Thor says coming to a stop to look at her. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."  
"Everything?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, all the answers you seek will be yours, once I reclaim Mjolnir.  
Darcy didn't bother asking about Myeu-muh this time, for one thing she knew they would just ignore her and another she had already read about it in the book Selvig had borrowed or she supposed in this case would borrow.  
She was so lost in her thoughts wondering about this that she hadn't bothered to listen to Jane and Slevig conversation.  
"I'm sorry. I can't take you." Jane was saying  
"I understand." Thor said. "Then this is where we say goodbye." He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Uh...thank you?" Jane said laughing slightly in her surprise.  
"Jane Foster... Erik Selvig...Darcy." Thor said bowing slightly. "Farewell."  
Darcy couldn't help but grin and return the bow like she had before.  
"Alright, back to work." Selvig said moving back down the street.  
It was with theses words that she remembered SHIELD.  
Shoot, they had probably nabbed her iPod again.

Phil was headed into Puente Antiguo again, he had used the time waiting for Sitwell looking over the list of SHIELD personnel that would be on site, not bothering to read Barton's email again.  
As far as he saw his, soulmate was not part of SHIELD, as had meet most of them and the few he had not meet had already meet their soulmates or they had noticeable marks.  
He pulled out his phone when he was entering the town to call Barton again and tell him to meet him outside Foster's lab.  
"Hey Coulson," Barton greeted. "What's up?"  
"Where are you?" Phil asked.  
"Watching Foster's lab from across the street." Baton told him. "Have you come to join me?"  
"Yes," Phil said. "Is Ms. Foster in her lab?"  
"No, she's a few blocks away at Isabela's Diner. They have that guy they took to the hospital the other night with them." Barton said. He can eat a whole box of pop tarts and still be hungry apparently."  
"Alright, meet me there in two minutes." Phil said.  
"Yes, sir." Barton said and hung up.  
Two minutes later Phil pulled his car up behind Dr. Foster's lab and saw that Agent Barton was again waiting in the shade.  
"What do you want me to do?" Barton asked as Phil and the other SHIELD agent joined him.  
"You can help pack things up." Phil told him, then addressing the other agents as well. "We are just appropriating all equipment and atmospheric data. Anything else is to be left. Get to work."  
Phil helped as well wherever he was needed, but mostly made sure everything was going smoothly as he waited for Dr. Foster to show up and yell at him again.

"Jane." Selvig said again moving quickly passed Darcy to take Jane by the arm and Darcy still didn't catch what he said to her.  
Maybe she should have moved closer.  
"Let it go?! This is my life!" she said as she moved through her lab and the people continued to pack up her stuff.  
"We're here investigating a security threat." Agent Coulson was saying. "We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."  
So even the SHIELD dudes didn't seem aware of day's repeat. Darcy thought with a sigh.  
"By appropriate do you mean "steal?" Jane asked the accusation clear as she move toward one of the vans trying and failing to grab something out of it.  
Darcy watched as Agent Coulson's hand moved to reach into suit pocket, but stopped and she thought for a brief second there was a look of annoyance in his eyes, but she quickly decided she had imagined it.  
"We will, more than compensate you for your trouble." Agent Coulson said.  
"I can't just buy replacements at RadioShack!" She told him. "I made most of that equipment myself!"  
"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Agent Coulson said.  
"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Jane responded right back.  
Wait! Wasn't that when the secret agent man had give Jane a check. Darcy wondered.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we are the good guys."  
"So are we!" Jane shouted. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary."  
She held up her notebook.  
Don't do that! Darcy thought. Now they are gonna take that too.  
"Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and you can't just take this away- Hey!"  
When Jane had held up her note book, Agent Coulson had nodded his head at one of the other agents and said agent had snatched the book right out of her hand.  
She lunged at him trying to get it back.  
"Jane!" Selvig exclaimed pulling her off the man. "Easy! Easy. Jane...."  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Agent Coulson said with a nod as he then turned and headed for his car.  
Darcy grabbed onto Jane's arm as they watched all the vehicles pull away.  
They all turned to stare around at the empty lab.  
Well that happened again. Darcy thought and here eyes landed on her desk knowing without looking that her iPod was probably gone too.

"So." Barton asked. "Met your soulmate yet?"  
Phil froze slightly.  
He had know Barton was going to ask, but it slipped his mind the same way the check had, and he hadn't really thought about what to say.  
He had technically met her, but at the same time he hadn't met her.  
He didn't know who she was, for all he knew she could be someone he had driven by on the street.  
"No." he said at last.  
"You hesitated." Barton pointed out.  
"Your point?" Phil asked.  
Barton didn't reply for a moment, but Phil could feel the man studying him.  
"Well I know you have one of four soulmate connection options." Barton said at last. "But for three of those you would know who she was, but the other one, well she could be anyone you crossed paths with."  
Barton pause as if he was waiting for Phil to say something, but when Phil didn't he continued.  
"And if you haven't technically met her, I can totally see you saying you hadn't, but since you hesitated. I'm going to guess you have.  
"Good job, Sherlock." Phil muttered, but Barton heard him anyway.  
"So I'm right." He said grinning. "You really are reliving your day."  
"Why are you so happy about it?" Phil asked.  
"Well other than my wife and I, I've never met someone with the restart your whole day connection." Barton explained.  
"You and Laura had to relive your day too." Phil said glancing at him.  
"Yep." Barton said. "It was fun."  
"Fun?" Phil said staring at Barton for a moment, before looking quickly back at the road.  
"Well, it might have been a bit frustrating at certain times." Barton admitted. "Any idea who it might be?"  
"I know it's not anyone from SHIELD, but other than that no." Phil said. "I was going to go over the people at the crater site and see if it was one of them."  
"Wow." Barton said. "You make looking for your soulmate so boring."  
"No I don't" Phil said.  
"Yes you do." Barton insisted.  
"When we get there I want you to make sure all of Dr. Foster's research is taken to the right place and organized." Phil said after a moment.  
"Alright." Barton agreed and leaned his chair back to take a nap.

Darcy sat on the edge of the roof after Jane and Selvig had left to the library, wondering what she should do.  
She could play Bejeweled until she fell asleep again or she could go get herself something to eat out of the kitchen after deciding that that was probably the better option she headed down stairs in search of food.  
After eating a sandwich she sat down at her desk as was about to reach for where she kept her iPop, before she remembered that SHIELD had stolen it again and pulled her phone out.  
Leaning on the desk she started watching silly cat videos, but again sleep got the better of her and fell leaning on the desk.

He left the room already knowing that Barton was going to suggest letting the guy go.  
"What is it?" Phil asked.  
"This is the same guy who Dr. Foster took to the hospital and then later to out to eat." Barton said.  
"What are you thinking?" Phil asked.  
"I think we should release him. See what he does." Barton said after a moments thought. "But you probably already knew that."  
"Yes." Phil admitted.  
"Then why did you have me say it at all?"  
"It's not like I remember exactly what you were going to say." Phil said. "It helps to be reminded."  
"So are you going to release him?" Barton asked.  
"Dr. Selvig should be by to get him." Phil said. "I'll release him then."  
"So your just going to talk to him until then?" Barton asked.  
"No," Phil said. "It's like you said, I'm not getting anything out of him. So really what's the point?"  
"I didn't say that." Barton pointed out.  
"Not this time." Phil said heading for his office.

Darcy had awoke to Jane and Selvig arguing about Thor and all the science and magic stuff and gone over to sit with them.  
Jane of course wanted to help get Thor free again, of course Darcy wasn't really sure if it had worked the first time. So could it then really be considered again.  
"Jane, if you do this, you'll find yourself in a situation that I won't be able to get you out of this time." Selvig said.  
"I'll help you." Darcy volunteered again.  
Jane gave her a grateful look and Selvig sighed.  
"So what's your plan?" he asked.  
Of course Darcy knew that Jane didn't have a plan and was about to pull out her phone to suggest her idea, when she remembered that she had not taken a picture of Thor, which her plan kinda relied on.  
"We could brake him out." Jane suggested weakly.  
Darcy could tell from Selvig's face what he thought of that idea.  
They spent the next hour or so brain storming and Darcy was sure all of their ideas had become more outrageous as time went by.  
She was also having a hard time keeping her eyes opened and soon lost the fight altogether.

"So when was Dr. Selvig going to be here?" Barton asked and Phil looked up at his watch.  
"He should have been her already." Phil said frowning slightly.  
"So looks like your soulmate some how held him up." Barton said.  
"It would seem that way." Phil said wondering what his soulmate had had to do with.  
"So do you think it's Dr. Foster or her intern Ms. Lewis?" Barton asked.  
"I doubt it's Dr. Foster as for Ms. Lewis I don't know, but really it could be neither."  
"True." Barton agreed. "Well I'm going to head to bed."  
Phil stared after him for a little while before turning back to what he was working on.


	4. Day Three

Darcy stared after Jane and Selvig who were again heading off to the hospital in search of Thor.  
Darcy had decided not to go with them, though truthfully she wasn't sure what to do instead.  
She knew she needed to figure out why she was stuck in this stupid time loop or better yet how to get out of it.  
She looked around the room and her eyes landed on her desk.  
I wonder how many pop tarts Thor can eat?" she thought.  
Yes that was something she could do.  
Darcy grabbed her bag and headed across the street to buy another box of pop tarts.

Phil stood looking out over the crater, trying to decide the best way to figure out if one of the locals down there was his soulmate, It mostly seemed to be couples, but he wasn't really sure.  
He heard Sitwell's car pull up next to his, but didn't turn until he heard him walk up next to him.  
"What happened to the car?" Sitwell asked and Phil followed his gaze to the front of his car.  
He hadn't quite managed to avoid the fence this morning, but at least it was still drivable.  
"I fell asleep." Phil said, but decline to explain any more. "I'm putting you in charge here, while I take some agents to go collect Dr. Fosters research."  
"Alright." Sitwell nodded, though Phil could see in his eyes that Sitwell wondered if he should be driving.

Darcy watched as Thor dug into his food. He had still ordered three platefuls of food after eating both boxes of pop tarts.  
"Maybe start with how you got inside that cloud." Jane voice interrupted Darcy's thoughts.  
"And how you could eat two entire boxes of Pop-Tarts and still be this  
hungry." Darcy said.  
Jane shot her a withering look as Thor downs the whole cup of coffee in one go, but Darcy ignored it.  
She watched Thor looked down at the mug in his hand thoughtfully.  
"This drink. I like it." he said.  
This time she was prepared and reached over and grabbed it out of his hand.  
"Yeah it's a great drink," she told him. "But no need to smash the cup."  
Thor looked at her in surprise and a little bit of confusion, while Jane and Selvig just looked confused.  
"I'll get you another." she got up and headed for the counter and Thor went back to devouring his food.  
She heard one of the people at the counter was talking about Satellite crash, but ignored it because she really didn't care.  
"Izzy, could I get another coffee?" she asked.  
"Sure." Izzy said and a moment later had handed her a fresh cup.  
"Thanks."  
"Here you go." Darcy said as she sat down again.  
"Thank you." he said taking it.  
"I have got to get a picture of this." she said pulling her phone out. "Smile!"  
Thor paused in his eating long enough to smile for her.  
She snapped the photo and then turned her attention to her phone.  
Now she wouldn't have to worry about there plan later, she thought as she saved the picture.

"Hey Coulson," Barton greeted. "What's up?"  
"Where are you?" Phil asked.  
"Watching Foster's lab from across the street." Baton told him. "Have you come to join me?"  
"Yes," Phil said. "Is Ms. Foster in her lab?"  
"No, she's a few blocks away at Isabela's Diner. They have that guy they took to the hospital the other night with them." Barton said. He can eat two whole boxes of pop tarts and still be hungry apparently."  
"Two?" Phil asked before he could stop himself.  
"Yep." Barton said.  
Phil was almost sure that it had only been one, but if it had why had that changed? Why and how had his soulmate changed that?  
He supposed that it meant she was not any of the people at the crater.  
He shook his head.  
"Alright, meet me there in two minutes." Phil said.  
"Yes, sir." Barton said and hung up.  
Two minutes later Phil pulled his car up behind Dr. Foster's lab and saw Agent Barton waiting in the shade.  
"What do you want me to do?" Barton asked and Phil could tell Barton was eyeing the car.  
"You can help pack things up." Phil told him, then addressing the other agents as well. "We are just appropriating all equipment and atmospheric data. Anything else is to be left. Get to work."  
Phil headed back to his car to get his check book out.  
It wouldn't do to forget that again.  
"So what did you do the poor car?" Barton asked.  
"Hit a fence." Phil said not looking up. "Aren't you suppose to be helping?"  
"Alright, I'm going." Barton said. "But your going to have to tell me how you hit the fence later."  
As soon as Phil had the check written and in the front pocket of suit coat he started helping as well and made sure everything was going smoothly.  
When he saw things where almost packed up he glanced out the window and saw Dr. Jane Foster running toward the lab, Dr. Selvig and Ms Lewis behind her.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" she demanded.  
"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson, with SHIELD." Phil explained as he approached.  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Foster asked. "you can't do this!"  
"Jane." Selvig said moving quickly forward to take Foster by the arm and  
Phil held in a sigh as he watched them. It was really wasn't much fun getting yelled at repeatedly, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't remember this happening before.  
He glanced over at Ms. Lewis who he found was watching him and he gave her a polite smile.  
Could she have been the one to change the amount of pop tarts? he wondered. she didn't seem to show any sign of having already been through this day, but he wasn't really sure.  
"Let it go?! This is my life!" she said as she moved through her lab.  
"We're here investigating a security threat." Phil told her as pushed his thought to one side and moved to walk beside her. "We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."  
"By appropriate do you mean "steal?" Foster asked the accusation clear as she glared at him and then tried to grab some of her stuff out of the back of one of the vans, the agent standing her blocking her from doing so.  
"Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble." He told her as he pulled the check out and handed it to her.  
She simply took it and tossed it to the ground without even sparing it a glance, just like she had the first day.  
"I can't just buy replacements at RadioShack!" She told him. "I made most of that equipment myself!"  
"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Phil said.  
"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Foster snapped at him clearly angry, but it wasn't like he hadn't faced this kind of thing before.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we are the good guys." He told her.  
"So are we!" Foster shouted a note of desperation in her voice. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary."  
She held up her notebook for him to see.  
"Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book," He nodded his head at one of the approaching agents. "and you can't just take this away- Hey!" She cut off as the agent grabbed the book right out of her hand and she lunged at him trying to get it back.  
Phil didn't even bother trying to stop her and left it to Selvig.  
"Jane!" Selvig exclaimed pulling her off the man. "Easy! Easy. Jane...."  
His agents closed up the van.  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Phil said with a nod as he then turned and headed for his car. knowing Barton was going to bug him about how he had managed to hit a fence.

"They took your laptop, too." Darcy pointed out again.  
She thought about suggesting the library, but decided to let him come up with it on his own.  
"I can go to the library." he said.  
"I'll take you." Jane said standing up and Selvig stood as well and they both headed for the stairs.  
"I'll just stay here." Darcy said to empty air.  
It was the third time she had been thru this day and still and she had yet to find out why it was happening.  
Maybe she should trying asking Selvig when he got back, but that still left some time to kill in between.  
She pulled out her phone and started scrolling though cat memes on tumbler, well she thought about what she could do.  
She figured if she was siting on the edge of the roof she wouldn't fall asleep.  
After a little bit she decide to take a walk and maybe get something to eat while she was at it.

After arranging transportation for Professor Randolph he had decided to head back into town to see if he would have any luck finding his soulmate and get a bite to eat well he was at it.  
He got out of his car and headed up main street, looking for a place to eat.  
"Hey," someone called from behind him and he turned more at the sound then because he thought they were talking to him. "Secret agent man."  
So apparently they were talking to him.  
He watched as Ms. Lewis paused to catch her breath, having had run to catch up with him.  
"Secret agent man?" he questioned.  
"Couldn't remember your name." she said waving it aside.  
"It's Coulson." he supplied watching her.  
"If you say so." she said. "What are you doing anyway? Have you come to steal more peoples things?"  
"Borrow." Phil corrected. "And no, I came to get something to eat."  
"I stand by what I said." Ms. Lewis told him.  
"Was there something you needed, Ms Lewis?" Phil asked.  
"For one don't call me Ms Lewis." she said. "It's Darcy and I was hoping maybe I could get my iPod back."  
"Your iPod?" Phil asked.  
"Yes," Darcy said. "It was taken along with all of Jane's science stuff, but it has nothing to do with science."  
"I'm sorry Ms. Lewis, but it's in our system and I can't give it back to you until it's been looked over and filed properly."  
"It's Darcy." she said glaring at him slightly.  
"Sorry." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
He gave her a slight nod and turned and continued up the street.  
He had just spotted a small burger joint and was about to open the door when he heard running and Darcy was again beside him.  
He glanced at her as he entered the restaurant and was slightly surprised when she followed him in.  
"Two?" the hostess at the front desk asked.  
"Mmm-Hmm." Darcy said nodding her head at her.  
So apparently Darcy had invited herself along. Phil noted, but he didn't object. This might after all be a good time to find out for sure if there was any chance she was the one he was looking for.  
"Right this way." the hostess lead them to a table by the window.  
"Ann will be your server this afternoon." she told them as she set menus down in front of them. "Enjoy your meal."  
"Was there something else you wanted, Ms. Lewis?" he asked as the hostess walked away.  
"Darcy." she said.  
"Is there something else you wanted, Darcy?" he corrected himself  
"Thank you." she said smiling. "That wasn't so hard, now was it secret agent man?"  
Just then Ann arrived and he turned his attention to her.  
"Welcome to Rick's burger shack. My name is Ann." She greeted. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
"Yes,"Phil said glancing briefly at the menu in front of him. "I'll have a cream soda."  
"And for you miss?" Ann asked.  
"Uh," Darcy said. "I think I will just have water."  
"I'll be right back with your drinks." she told them.  
"You want me to call you Darcy, yet you keep calling me secret agent man?" he asked as he picked up his menu.  
"Yep." She said as she too pick up her menu and began flipping through it. "Because who calls people by just their last name? Agent Coulson is to formal and I don't know your first name. Plus secret agent man sounds cool."  
Alright he thought as he turned his full attention to the menu, honestly a little thrown by her.  
A little bit later their waitress returned with their drinks.  
"Are you ready to order?" she asked.  
Phil glanced at Darcy as she set down her menu, before turning back to Ann.  
"I'll have a bacon cheese burger with fries on the side." he told her.  
"And for you miss?" she asked turning to Darcy.  
"Um." she said glancing down at her menu. "I'll have a cheese burger and also could a I get a strawberry shake?"  
"Certainly." Ann said. "Would you like that with fries or tater tots?"  
"Fries." Darcy said.  
"Your food will be here shortly." Ann said taking their menus and leaving.  
"So was there something else you wanted, Darcy?" Phil asked again as she had yet to answer.  
"Nothing besides my iPod." She said. "Because the only radio station you can get here is KFRM, Which is all agriculture, all the time and I would rather keep my sanity then listen to that, thank you very much."  
"I already told you I couldn't get you your iPod back." Phil pointed out.  
"Oh," She said. "You want to know why I followed you in here if I didn't want anything else."  
Well she was perceptive. he thought.  
"I just have nothing better to do." She said after a moment. "And I thought hey why not bug the jack-booted thug who stole my iPod."  
Jack-booted thug? Phil half wondered if Darcy was where Dr. Selvig had gotten the term from.  
"I'm not a jack-booted thug, Darcy." He said.  
"Keep telling yourself that." She said with a bright smile.  
He looked up as the waitress returned with their food.  
After she had settled there food in front of them she asked.  
"Can I get you anything else?"  
"No, thank you." Phil said.  
"So, if perchance you are not a jack-booted thug." Darcy said once Ann had left. "What is your job?"  
Phil thought about it for am moment as he ate some of his food, before deciding it didn't really matter if he told her a little more about SHIELD. For one he didn't think it was likely she was his soulmate so she would not remember this come tomorrow and on the small chance that she was, it was stuff she would find out anyway.  
"SHIELD is an extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, it's our job to maintain both national and global security." he explained.  
"And how does Jane's science stuff threaten security?" Darcy asked. "Because I'm pretty sure she's no terrorist."  
"That's what I'm here to find out." Phil said. "Though no I don't think she is a terrorist either."  
"So what does SHIELD stand for?" Darcy asked through a mouthful of food. "I mean it is an acronym right?"  
Phil smiled slightly at that.  
"Yes it is." he said. "It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."  
"That's a mouthful." she said as she took a sip of her shake. "Go figure you just call it SHIELD."  
"Yes." he agreed.  
"So what kind of security threats have you dealt with?" she asked after they had eaten in silence for a moment.  
"That would be classified information." Phil said.  
"Of course it is." Darcy said dipping one of her fries in her shake before eating it. "So what kind of TV shows do you watch or is that classified too?"  
"It's not classified." Phil said smiling slightly. "I don't have much time to watch TV, but I have managed to keep up on Supernanny as well as Pawn Stars."  
"Can't say I've ever watched either of those." Darcy said. "But Supernanny is a British show right?"  
"Yes it is." Phil said. "What TV shows do you watch?  
"I like Doctor who." Darcy said as she took a bite of her burger. "Part two of the next season comes out sometime next month."  
"Have you watched any of the classic Doctor who?" Phil asked.  
"Nope," she said. "It's hard to get a hold of these days, But I have watched all of the new. Nine is my favorite."  
"I haven't watched any of the new." Phil admitted as he took a bite of his burger.  
"Now that's something you've got to fix." Darcy said pointing her finger at him, before picking up her shake and taking a gulp. "Oh that's cold."  
Phil smiled as he watched her shove a handful of fries in her mouth.  
"So you said you couldn't get it back to me until it's been looked over and filed properly, right?" Darcy said after a little while.  
It took Phil a second to figure out what she was talking about.  
"Yes." he agreed.  
"How long do you think that will take?" she asked.  
"I don't know." he told her after he had swallowed the last bite of his burger.  
"That's not a very helpful answer." she told him.  
"I know." Phil said. "But I do not have a better one at this time."  
She pushed her empty plate to one side and pulled her shake closer.  
"So I should ask you again tomorrow?" Darcy asked.  
"If you must." Phil said finishing off his fries.  
"Oh definitely." she said.  
Phil watched as she proceeded to gulp down the rest of the shake.  
"Ow." She said putting her hand on her head.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Just a slight brain freeze." she told him.  
Just then the waitress came back.  
"Are you all done or is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.  
"We are good thank you." Phil said. "Could I please get the check?"  
"Of course." Ann said, smiling.  
"Um, could we get that split?" Darcy asked.  
"Of course." Ann said. "I'll be right back."  
"Thanks." Darcy grinned.  
A moment later she returned and after they had both payed, they left.  
"Well I will see to you tomorrow about my iPod." Darcy told him as they reached his car.  
"I can't say that it will do you much good." Phil said as he opened his car door.  
"I know." she said, smiling at him. "I'll see you later."  
With that Darcy waved and headed off down the street.  
Phil watched her go for a moment before turning and climbing into his car.  
He may not have found his soulmate, but at lest he was sure now that Darcy wasn't her. He would just have to try again tomorrow. 

Darcy pushed the door to the lab opened and headed inside. Glancing around she saw that Selvig was not back just yet.  
Well she thought as she sat down on one of the few comfy chairs, that had been fun if kind of pointless, though she had decided that just maybe the secret agent guy wasn't such a bad dude after all.  
She still had no idea why her day was repeating and Jane just wasn't taking her seriously.  
Maybe Selvig would, she thought. The only way to know would be to ask.  
She pulled out her phone and started working on Thor's fake ID while she waited for him to get back.  
It was only a few minutes later that she heard the door open and looked up as Selvig entered.  
"Where is Jane?" he asked as he glanced around.  
"I'm not sure." Darcy said.  
She knew Jane was helping Thor, but she didn't know exactly were Jane was so it wasn't really a lie.  
Selvig nodded, seated himself at one of the now empty tables and opened his book.  
After a moment Darcy moved to join him.  
"So have you ever heard of someone reliving their day?" she asked.  
Selvig looked up at her in surprise.  
"Of course." he said.  
"Really?" she asked leaning forward in her chair.  
"Yes." Selvig said. "Haven't you read about Soulmates connections?"  
"No." Darcy said frowning slightly.  
What did soulmates have to do with reliving your day?  
Just because she hadn't ever read about them, didn't mean she hadn't heard all about soulmate connections. Her Mom and Dad were soulmates after all and everyone had soulmates.  
"Reliving your day is one of the soulmate connections." Selvig explained. "It is one of the uncommon ones though, so if you didn't read about the different soulmate connections, it is understandable that you had not heard of it."  
"So I'm reliving my day because of my soulmate connection?" Darcy asked. "How does that even work?"  
"The first day you are in the same vicinity of your soulmate, your whole day will keep restating until you find one another." Selvig said.  
"But how do I even find him?" Darcy asked. "Because he could be like some random guy I passed on the street."  
"Well," Selvig said. "He is the only other person who is reliving the day with you. Also he is the only one besides you who can effect change on the day, so if something different happens that you did not cause. Well then you know it was your soulmate."  
"Okay," Darcy said frowning.  
She was half wondering if Selvig was pulling her leg, but then that didn't seem like something he would do. Just to be on the safe side she pulled out her phone and looked it up.  
Sure enough, there where ten different soulmate connections one could have, three of which could happen two different ways. They were all divided into three categories of common, less common and uncommon.  
She recognized most of the common ones and even one of the less common, she had had a friend who had had the age of how old they would be when they met there soulmate.  
She put her phone down with a sigh, At lest now she knew why she was reliving her day.  
The problem was that she couldn't think of one thing that had been different that wasn't caused by her.  
Puente Antiguo was not a large town, after all it only had a population of 2,175, but she had know idea how to go about finding one guy, short of running around and yelling until she got his attention, of course by then he would probably just think she was crazy so she should only use that as a last resort.  
Wait what if it was one of those agent dudes? She kind of figured it wasn't the one she had just had lunch with, but that didn't mean it wasn't one of the other jack-booted thugs.  
"Darcy." Selvig said.  
"Yes?" she asked looking up.  
"If you've relived this day before, how come you don't know where Jane it?"  
"Because I don't know her exact location." Darcy said. "There is a message from her on you phone probably, but she should be back." Darcy glanced at the clock on the wall. "In about half an hour, give or take."

"I don't think they are going to stay away from the bars." Barton commented as they watched Dr. Selvig and the man he called Donald Blake walk away.  
"What is it?" Barton asked when he saw the frown on Phil's face.  
"Dr. Selvig showed up sooner then he did the first day." Phil said.  
"What." Barton said confused for a moment. "Oh right the whole soulmate thing."  
Phil had told him again about how he was reliving his day when he had explained to Barton about how he had hit the fence that morning.  
"So I guess that means your soulmate is Dr. Foster or Ms. Lewis?" Barton asked.  
I don't think so." Phil said. Dr. Foster has shown no sign of being aware of the fact that we were going to take her things until it happens."  
"And she does seem the kind of person who would put up a fight if she had warning." Barton agreed. "What about Lewis?"  
"I talked to her and she doesn't seem aware either." Phil said. "There has to be someone I'm missing."  
"Well have fun with that." Barton said grinning as he walked away.


	5. Day Four

Darcy set her bag of pop tarts down with a sigh, this time she had gotten two boxes. She had thought about getting more, but decided against it for now.  
"Why all the pop tarts?" Jane asked.  
Because she had taken too long at the store trying to decide how many boxes to get, Jane and the others had gotten back before her.  
"You'll see." Darcy said glancing over at where she could see Thor's reflection in the mirror.  
She sat down and pulled out the other box from under her desk and added it to the two in the bag.  
She watched as Thor again messed with Jane's stuff.  
She knew she needed to work on finding her soulmate if she was to move on to a new day, but she wasn't sure where to start.  
She had gone round in circles thinking it over last night, but as far as she could tell it could be anyone. She had a better idea of who it wasn't then who it was.  
After all she knew it wasn't Selvig, Thor or the kind of cool agent dude. She also had a small list of local people who she knew it was not.  
"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor said interrupting Darcy's thoughts "I need sustenance."  
"But-" Jane started to protest, but then gave in. "Somebody get the mortal a Pop-Tart."  
"Here you go Thor." Darcy said holding out the bag. "Just don't eat the packaging."  
Jane stared at her.  
"What" Darcy said grinning. "I told you, you would see."

"Hey Coulson," Barton greeted. "What's up?"  
"Where are you?" Phil asked though he already knew the answer.  
"Watching Foster's lab from across the street." Baton told him. "Have you come to join me?"  
"Yes," Phil said. "Is Ms. Foster in her lab?"  
"No, she's a few blocks away at Isabela's Diner. They have that guy they took to the hospital the other night with them." Barton said. He can eat three whole boxes of pop tarts and still be hungry apparently."  
Three? Phil thought. It had been one the first and second day, two the third day and now it had to three.  
What was his soulmate doing? How did she know Dr. Foster? And why was she even bothering to change the number of pop tart boxes the man ate?  
All good questions he didn't have any answers for.  
"Sir?" Barton asked. "You still there?"  
Apparently he had taking to long to respond.  
"Yes, meet me there in two minutes." Phil said.  
"Yes, sir." Barton said and hung up.

Darcy sat for a few minutes at the edge of the roof, after Jane and Selvig had gone to the library yet again.  
Secret agent man had again come and taken all Janes stuff, but then after it happening three times she hadn't expected it to be any different.  
Now she was trying to find out the best way to go about finding her soulmate.  
She supposed that there was always a chance that her soulmate was one of secret agent man's jack-booted thugs, the thought had crossed her mind yesterday.  
The question was how would she go about finding out for sure. Maybe if she went out to the crater site he would see she had done something different and come talk to her, but what excuse could she give for being out there?  
She frown for a moment in thought, before she remembered that she had forgotten to grab her iPod yet again and that it would be a perfect excuse.  
Yes she knew they wouldn't give it to her, but it was still a good reason or at least as good as any. Now she just needed a car.  
She headed down from the roof. Mr. González who owned the store across the street, where she had bought the pop tarts had let her use his truck a sometimes as long as she ran an errand for him at the same time.  
So she headed there.  
"Hello Darcy." Mr. González greeted when she pushed the door open.  
"Hey," She said said as she approached the counter. "I was wondering if there were any errands you needed run for you."  
"Sure." he smiled at her. "Do you have time to run out to the Moore farm?"  
"Of course." Darcy said brighting.  
It was perfect. The Moore farm was just a seven miles past the crater site.  
"Great." Mr. González said. "Let me just load the insecticide into the truck. James has been having problems with hickory shuckworm moths, though he can't spray until the beginning of next month, but he want's to have it on hand."  
"Alright." Darcy said nodding, she really didn't know anything about pecan trees and had know idea what hickory shuckworm moth was, but considering the name and the insecticide, she guessed it was some kind of bug.  
It didn't take long to get it loaded and Darcy was soon on her way.  
Less then twenty minutes later she pulled the car to a stop and stared out at the base that had been set up around what Thor said was Myeu-muh, though she had yet to find out if that was true or not.  
They had built a whole fence around it and everything, she headed for where she could see a gate opened at one end of it and was quickly waved to a stop by one the men at the gate.  
She rolled down her window as he approached.  
"You need to turn around." he said. "This is a restricted area."  
" I kinda figured as much." Darcy said smiling at him. "I'm here about my iPod."  
He looked confused for a moment, but said.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but you need to leave."  
"Well I'm not leaving until I get my iPod back." She told him, she figured that the more of a fuss and commotion the better chance she had of finding out if her soulmate was one of these people. "You and these jack-booted tugs came in and took it along with all of Jane's stuff. Which is totally not cool, probably illegal and just plain rude."  
She took the key out and climbed out of the truck and leaning against it hoping he'd get her point that she wasn't leaving   
The man stepped away from her and pulled out a radio, so she guessed he had, she didn't hear what he said into it, but she bet it had something to with a crazy lady at the gate and that he needed help.  
When he had put his radio away and turned his attention back to her.  
"So was that someone who can help me get my iPod back?" she asked.  
"Miss," he said. "You really should leave."  
"So you keep saying." Darcy said crossing her arms.  
Before he could respond an ATV pulled up and S ecret agent man climbed out.  
Wasn't he suppose to be in town getting lunch? she pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She supposed she must have gotten here before he had left then.   
"Ms. Lewis," he said as he came toward her. "What can I help you with?"  
"I was hoping I could get my iPod back as it was unfairly taken from me." she told him.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Lewis, but it's in our system and I can't give it back to you until it's been looked over and filed properly." he told her and she wasn't really surprised as he had told her the same thing yesterday or today she guessed, but it felt like yesterday.  
"But I need my iPod." she insisted. "I need my music."  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you." he told her. "Was there anything else?"  
Darcy stared at him for a moment. It didn't seem likely that her soulmate was here anyway.  
"No." she said with a sigh.  
"Then you really should be on your way." he said.  
"Fine," Darcy said opening the truck door, but she turned back to add. "But I am getting my iPod back, so don't think you've seen the last of me."  
"Of course." he said and she was sure she saw amusement in his eyes.  
She climbed in and was soon on her way to the Moore farm.  
Well that had been a waste of time. She thought. She was still no closer to finding her soulmate.

After Darcy had left Phil had gone back to his office and sat down. He had been going to go back to the town and look again for his soulmate.  
Darcy showing up here made him less sure that she wasn't the one he was looking for, but then again she still showed no sign of remembering the day before or she would have known already that she was not going to get her iPod back. Also if she had memory of the day before and she was that concerned about getting her iPod back, she could just grab it before SHIELD did.  
It seemed like it was her, but at the same time he wasn't sure and it was just frustrating.  
He sat there for sometime going around in circles, trying to see if there was some proof one way or the other.  
She could easily have been the reason why Selvig hadn't come for the man he called Donald Blake, how he wasn't sure, but it was possible. She could also have changed the number of pop tart boxes and that was something that seemed very likely. The biggest fact was that yesterday she had been in town, but today she had come out to the base and and he couldn't say his going into town had made it so she didn't come here yesterday as the first day of the repeat she had not.  
At this point he wanted to hit his head on his desk, but refrained from doing so.  
He wanted some kind of proof before talking to her, because there was the slightest chance he was wrong and that it was just his soulmate influencing Darcy, though why she would care so much about Darcy getting her iPod back he didn't know. It made about as much sense as the pop tarts.  
He looked up when there was a knock on the door and it opened.   
"All Foster's stuff is organized and there are agents going over it." Barton said. "Do you still want me over seeing them?"  
"No, I am sure they can handle it." Phil said with a sigh.  
"You alright?" Barton asked as he crossed the room and turned the chair in front of Phil's desk around sat down backwards in it.  
Phil looked at up at him. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"  
"On the plane ride here." Phill said. "I'll be fine."  
"That was this morning." Barton pointed out.  
"Closer to afternoon." Phil corrected.  
"Whatever." Barton said, waving it away. "You should get some sleep."  
Just then Phils pager beeped alerting him that Professor Randolph would be arriving in five minutes.  
"I don't really have the time right now." Phil said as he stood up and headed for the door.  
He probably wouldn't get any real rest until he found his soulmate. Reliving ones day was rather tiring.  
"You know I'm right." Barton called after him.

After Dropping off the insecticide and trying not to go crazy from lack of music in the truck, thanks to a iPod stealing agent.  
Because yes she totally blamed secret agent man for the theft of beloved iPod.  
She returned the truck to Mr. González and thanked him for letting her use it.  
"Where have you been?" Selvig asked looking up from his library book as she entered the lab.  
"Soulmate hunting." Darcy said putting her bag on the table and taking the seat across from him. "Any idea how one would go about it, because none of mine are working and I have a better list of who it's not then who it is."  
"One normally has to wait for the right time to meet ones soulmate." Selvig pointed out, slightly confused.  
"Right." Darcy said dropping her head onto the table. "You don't remember talking about this yesterday."  
"Are you reliving your day?" Selvig asked.  
"Yes." Darcy said with a sigh.  
"Well has there been anything different that was not influenced by you?" Selvig questioned.  
Darcy knew he was just trying to be helpful, but since she had talked to him yesterday she had been trying to think if there was something, anything she might have missed that had changed, but no matter how hard she thought she came up blank.  
"Yes I have." she said sitting up. "And I've got nothing."  
"I'm sorry." Selvig said.  
"It's not your fault." Darcy said. "You know what, I'm just going to start working on Thor's fake ID." she pulled out her phone. "After all tomorrow will be a new same old day and maybe I'll have better luck."  
"Why does Thor need a fake ID?" Selvig asked.  
"You'll see."  
"I guess this was why you knew he'ed eat all these pop tarts." Selvig muttered and Darcy just grinned.

"I see you took my advise." Barton said stepping up beside him.  
"Seemed like a good idea." Phil said.  
Phil had yet to find out if it was or not, but at the moment he was more focused on the fact that Dr. Selvig had again shown up sooner then he should have.  
"Dr. Selvig!" Phil called as he watched him and his friend walking away. "Just keep him away from the bars."  
"I will!" Selvig called back.  
He watched them until they were out of his line of sight and then turned to two agents nearby.  
"Follow them." Phil ordered them and they nodded and head off to do just that.  
"I don't think they are going to stay away from the bars." Barton commented and Phil looked over at him. "So why didn't you use me tonight? I could have been useful."  
Phil smiled slightly. For once he had managed to make it though most of the day without Barton finding out about his soulmate connection.  
"I knew I wouldn't need you." He said.  
"How could you possible known that?" Barton asked.  
"Because I didn't use you the last four times." Phil said as he turned and walked away.  
He needed to arrange for Professor Randolph to be taken home.  
"Wait," Barton called after him. "Did you meet your soulmate?"


	6. Day Five

As soon as Jane and Selvig had left to the hospital again, Darcy made a beeline for her desk and pulled out her iPod and after putting it safely in her bag where it could not be iPod napped by SHIELD, she headed across the street for more pop tarts.  
Today it was time to try four boxes, it really was amazing how many pop tarts Thor could eat and still order the same amount of food from Izzy's.  
"Good morning Mr. González." Darcy greeted as she entered the store.  
"Good Morning Darcy," He said looking up at her. "How are you today?"  
"I'm doing good, thank you." Darcy said. "How are you?"  
"Very well." Mr. González said. "So are you looking to borrow my truck or buy pop tarts?"  
"Pop tarts." Darcy said brightly.  
He laughed and turned back to what he had been doing.  
Darcy headed for the Aisle with the pop tarts, it was a place she knew well and she soon had her arms full with three boxes.  
"Are you feeding an army?" Mr. González asked when she placed them on the counter.  
"It seems that way with the amount the guy eats." Darcy told him.  
"Is he a boyfriend." Mr. González asked with a teasing smile.  
"Nope," Darcy said. "I think the boss wouldn't mind him being her boyfriend though."  
"You're saying someone finally managed to pull her eyes from the stars?" he asked as he rung up the pop tarts.  
"Maybe." Darcy said handing him the money. "See you later."  
She took her bag of pop tarts and waved good by, before heading back across the street.

"Hey Coulson," Barton greeted. "What's up?"  
"Where are you?" Phil asked.  
"Watching Foster's lab from across the street." Baton told him. "Have you come to join me?"  
"Yes," Phil said. "Is Ms. Foster in her lab?"  
"No, she's a few blocks away at Isabela's Diner. They have that guy they took to the hospital the other night with them." Barton said. He can eat four whole boxes of pop tarts and still be hungry apparently."  
The number of boxes had gone up again.  
"Do you know who bought the pop tarts?" Phil asked.  
He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of asking sooner.  
"The intern Darcy Lewis," Barton said sounding a little thrown by Phil's question. "Why?"  
Darcy Lewis was his soulmate. It had been her all along and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.  
"Phil?" Barton asked. "Are you still there and is there something I'm missing?"  
"Yes, sorry I was just thinking." Phil said. "I'll meet you there in a minute."  
"Wait," Barton said before Phil could hang up. "Why were you asking who bought the pop tarts?"  
"I'll tell you later," Phil said. "For now, just meet me at the lab."  
This time Phil hung up before Barton could protest.

Darcy sighed as she and Selvig hurried to catch up with Thor and Jane.  
Why did they always have to be so fast. she thought.  
"Whatever it is, the government seems to think it's their's. You intend to just walk in there and take it?"  
"Yes." Thor says coming to a stop to look at her. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."  
"Everything?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, all the answers you seek will be yours, once I reclaim Mjolnir.  
At this point Darcy kind of wanted to see Myeu-muh in person, assuming that what was at the crater site was Myeu-muh like Thor seemed to think.  
"Can I have a word, Jane?" Selvig asked as he pulled her aside.  
Darcy watched them go, she had heard the conversation enough times to know what was being said and how it would end.  
"If people of Midgard do not shatter their cup when they like a drink," Thor said. "How did you know I was going to."   
"Um," Darcy thought for a moment before saying. "I'm psychic."  
Darcy smiled at him. She had watched all 5 seasons of psych and was looking forward to the next one.  
"Psychic," Thor said. "I do not know this word you speak of."  
"Clairvoyant, Soothsayer." Darcy said hoping one of those would ring a bell. "I really need to have you watch psych."  
"Ah," Thor said in understanding. "You can see into the future."  
"Exactly," Darcy said grinning at the fact that Thor clearly believed her. "But only sometimes. It's not like I get to chose when and what I see."  
Before Thor could say more Jane and Selvig returned.  
"I'm sorry. I can't take you." Jane told him.  
"I understand." Thor said. "Then this is where we say goodbye." He took her hand and kisse it.  
"Uh...thank you?" Jane said laughing slightly in her surprise.  
"Jane Foster... Erik Selvig...Darcy." Thor said bowing slightly. "Farewell."  
Darcy grinned and gave a wave.  
Well that was fun she thought.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Foster demanded.  
"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson, with SHIELD." Phil explained as he approached her and glanced behind her where Darcy stood watching the agents that were packing up.  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Foster asked. "You can't do this!"  
"Jane." Selvig said moving quickly forward to take Foster by the arm and pulling her aside.  
He looked over at Darcy just as she turned and looked at him.  
She winked at him, before turning away a small grin on her face.  
If he hadn't already known she was the one, that most certainly would have let him know.  
"Let it go?! This is my life!" Foster said pulling Phil attention away from Darcy.  
"We're here investigating a security threat." Phil told her as he moved to walk beside Jane. "We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."  
"By appropriate do you mean "steal?"� Foster asked the accusation as clear as ever, she glared at him and then tried to grab some of her stuff out of the back of one of the vans, the agent standing her blocking her from doing so.  
"Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble." He told her as he pulled the check out and handed it to her, knowing it wouldn't satisfy her, And as before she took it and tossed it to the ground without even sparing it a glance.  
"I can't just buy replacements at RadioShack!" She told him. "I made most of that equipment myself!"  
"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Phil said glancing behind her as Darcy came over to join them.  
"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Foster snapped at him angrily.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we are the good guys." He told her yet again.  
"So are we!" Foster shouted a note of desperation in her voice. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary."  
She held up her notebook for him to see, when really it would have been wiser not too.  
"Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book," He nodded his head at one of the approaching agents. "and you can't just take this away- Hey!" She cut off as the agent grabbed the book right out of her hand and she lunged at him trying to get it back.  
"Jane!" Selvig exclaimed pulling her off the man. "Easy! Easy. Jane...."  
His agents closed up the van.  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Phil said with a nod and looking at Darcy one more time he turned away and headed for his car.  
He wanted to talk to her, but now was not the time.

Darcy sat at her desk, iPod safely in hand. She was trying to figure out if it had been her imagination or not that he kept looking at her or if it was something different, but since she hadn't thought he was the one she had not paid much attention to where he had been looking any of the other times he had taken Jane's science things.  
She found for the first time since the whole thing had started she was considering the fact that it might be him and for some crazy reason she kind of hoped it was.  
Though there was also the fact that he didn't seem to remember anything that had happened the day before, so maybe her soulmate had said something to him that had caused him to look at her more and she had been wrong about him not being a SHEILD agent or it really had just been her imagination.  
Ugh, this was getting her no where.  
She stood up and decided to go visit Mr. González. Maybe she could take that insecticide out to the Moore farm again. At least this time she would have her beloved iPod to listen to.  
She smiled down at it before stowing it safely in her bag and heading across the street.  
"Hello Darcy." Mr. González greeted when she pushed the door open.  
"Hey," She said said as she approached the counter. "I was wondering if I could take that insecticide to Mr. Moore for you."  
"Sure," he said smiling at her. "But how did you know about that?"  
"I met my soulmate today four days ago." Darcy told him.  
"Reliving your day are you," he said. "Can't say I've ever met someone with that kind of soulmate connection."  
"Does everyone but me know all about soulmates?" Darcy asked slightly annoyed.  
"You didn't know about soulmates?" Mr. González asked.  
"I knew about them," Darcy said. "I just didn't know there were so many different connections."  
"Ah, many people don't." Mr. González said with a smile. "I only know more about them then most because I did paper on them back when I was in school and though I can't remember all of them I do remember that one."  
"Oh," Darcy said. "You you maybe have any ideas about how I could find find my soulmate?"  
"Sorry Darcy," He said. "but I'm afraid not."  
"That's okay." Darcy said sighing. "I guess I'll get to work on delivering the insecticide."  
"Alright." Mr. González said. "Let me just load the insecticide into the truck."

After have arranged transportation for Professor Randolph, Phil headed over to where Jane's stuff was being unloaded.  
"What, didn't trust me to do the job?" Barton asked. "Or does this have to do with Lewis being your soulmate?"  
Barton had asked about the pop tarts as soon as they were in the car and Phil had explained the whole thing to him.  
"I was wondering if an iPod was among the things taken." Phil said. "So yes it does have to do with Darcy."  
"An iPod." Barton said. "I don't think so, all of Lewis's stuff is over there."  
He pointed toward a box and Phil turned to look at it.  
"It's just has a laptop and some papers, which I think are suppose to be notes on Dr. Foster's research, but they are hard to read and don't make much sense." Barton told him. "But no iPod. so unless it was mix in with other stuff, it's not here."  
"I guess she remembered to grab it this time." Phil said smiling slightly. "Thank you."  
Phil turned away and headed for his car.  
"Have fun," Barton called after him. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
Phil wasn't sure what he would say to Darcy when he found her, but he needed to talk to her so they both could stop reliving their day.  
He tried to come up with something on the drive, but twenty minutes later as he pulled up behind to lab he was no closer and decided he would wing it.  
Entering the lab he found it was completely empty and after searching the whole place and even knocking the the trailer outside, he saw that no one was around and considering the time he needed to get back to deal with the man whom Selvig had called Donald.  
Well at least he had more time to think of something to say.

"Thank you." Jane said sometime after Selvig had left.  
"No problem." Darcy said grinning. "Let's just hope it works."  
Because at this point, thanks to her soulmate, she still didn't know.  
They sat in silence for a little while and Darcy found her mind wandering to secret agent man.  
She couldn't make up her mind about if she really thought it was him or not.  
"Jane," she asked turning to look at her. "What do you know about soulmates?"  
"That everyone has one." Jane said looking slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I met mine today." Darcy said.  
"Really?" Jane asked leaning toward her. "Who is it?"  
"I don't know." Darcy said with a frustrated sigh. "There's this one guy I wouldn't mind it being," Darcy said. "but I don't know how to find out if it's him or not and it probably not him anyway."  
"Wait I thought you said you've met him." Jane said confused. "How do you not know who he is?"  
"Because apparently my soulmate connection is that the day I pass in close vicinity of him I get to relive my day until I figure out who he is." Darcy explained. "And since this is the fifth time I have live through this day and I still don't know who he is, so I am going to be at this a while."  
"Oh wow." Jane said. "I didn't know that there was a connection like that. I just have a mark on my arm."  
"Lucky you." Darcy said with a sigh.  
"So who do you want it to be anyway?" Jane asked after a moment of silence.  
"Um." Darcy said. She wasn't sure if she wanted tell Jane or not, but then again come morning Jane wouldn't remember it. "Secret agent man."  
"Who?" Jane asked. "Wait are you talking about one of the SHIELD agents?"  
"Yes." Darcy said.  
"And which one do you call Secret agent man?" Jane asked and Darcy could tell from her voice she still didn't have a good opinion of SHIELD or it's agents. "You're not referring to Agent Coulson are you?"  
When Darcy didn't saying anything, Jane leaned back in her chair.  
"You are." she said with a sigh. "Why him?"  
"Well for one thing. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to any of the other agents." Darcy said. "And another he's pretty cool, though admittedly he does need to watch Doctor Who and probably some other shows as well."  
"When did you even get the chance to talk to him?" Jane asked.  
"I had lunch with him one of the days and another time I drove out to the base he has set up." Darcy said.  
"Oh right, you've lived this day a few times." Jane said. "I guess that's how you knew Thor was going to break the cup."  
"Yep." Darcy said brightly. "So any ideas for finding my soulmate?"  
"Not really." Jane said. "But if you want to know for sure if it's Agent Coulson, you should just ask him."  
"Hmm." Darcy pondered. She knew Jane was right about that last part, but even she wasn't sure how to go about asking him or if she even had the courage to do that, when she didn't have much proof if really any at all that he was her soulmate. She gave a sigh and stood up.  
"Well I'm going to go to bed." Darcy said. "You should get on some dry cloths."

"So I haven't gotten the chance to ask," Barton said as they watched Selvig and the man leave. "Did you talk to Lewis or are you going to restart this day tomorrow?"  
"Restarting the day." Phil sighed. "She wasn't at the lab and I didn't have the time to look elsewhere."  
"So how many days has it been?" Barton asked.  
"Five," Phil said. "But I am going to talk to her tomorrow."  
"I am looking forward to this." Barton said grinning.  
"You won't remember this." Phil pointed out.  
"No, but the only way you will know for sure that you will get the chance to talk to her it when you appropriate Dr. Foster's things and I'll be there for that." Barton said.  
Phil sighed knowing he was right.


	7. Day Six

Darcy set her bag of pop tarts down, this time she had gotten four boxes. She wondered idly how many boxes she would be at by the time she found her soulmate.  
"Why all the pop tarts?" Jane asked.  
She had spent some time talking to Mr. González about soulmates again as she was in no hurry and they had gotten back before her again.  
"You'll see." Darcy said pulling out her phone as she sat down and adding the box from under her desk to the other boxes.  
Thor came out of the back room and started messing with Jane's stuff yet again.  
She was scrolled through facebook as she tried to decide if she wanted to follow Jane's advice and just ask Secret agent man or keep looking, after all it probably wasn't him. Because he would have remembered all the stuff about her iPod. yet when she had gone out to the base he had asked why she was there.  
Ugh, she wanted to bang her head on her desk, but she didn't need weird looks from Selvig right now. Jane had long since gotten use to Darcy doing it and tended to ignore her.  
"Somebody get the mortal a Pop-Tart."  
"Here you go Thor." Darcy said with a grin holding out the bag. "Just don't eat the packaging."  
Jane stared at her.  
"What" Darcy said grinning. "I said you would see."  
As soon as Thor had devoured all five boxes they headed off to Izzy's diner and Darcy was beginning to think there was something wrong with the guy. Because at first she had been wondering how he could eat that many and still be hungry, now she was wondering how he could eat that many and not get sick.

"Hey Coulson," Barton greeted. "What's up?"  
"Where are you?" Phil asked.  
"Watching Foster's lab from across the street." Baton told him. "Have you come to join me?"  
"Yes," Phil said. "Is Ms. Foster in her lab?"  
"No, she's a few blocks away at Isabela's Diner. They have that guy they took to the hospital the other night with them." Barton said. He can eat five whole boxes of pop tarts and still be hungry apparently."  
Phil found himself smiling at the fact that the number of boxes had gone up yet again.  
"Alright." Phil said. "I'll meet there in two minutes."  
"Yes, sir." Barton said and hung up.

Darcy had been sitting there for a little bit, when she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to grab her iPod.  
"This drink. I like it." Thor said and she looked up at him.  
She reached over an took it out of his hand before he could toss it on the ground.  
"We don't smash cups in Midgard." She told him. "Jane can get you another. Right Jane?"  
"Uh, yeah." Jane agreed slightly confused.  
"Great," Darcy said pulling out her phone. "So I forgot my iPod at the lab, but before I go I have to get your picture. Smile!"  
Thor gave her a slightly confused smile as she took his picture.  
Picking up her bag she placed her phone inside and headed for the door.  
She hoped she would get there in time, though she supposed even if she didn't there would always be tomorrow, but she was also hoping she might find out once and for all if her soulmate was one of the agents or Secret agent man.

"What do you want me to do?" Barton asked as Phil and the other SHIELD agent joined him.  
"You can help pack things up." Phil told him, then addressing the other agents as well. "We are just appropriating all equipment and atmospheric data. Anything else is to be left. Get to work."  
Phil headed back to his car to write the check before he could forget about it.  
"Think that will really satisfy her?" Barton asked clearly guessing what Phil was doing. "Because jugging from I've seen of her it won't"  
"I know it won't" Phil said. "But I still have to do it. Aren't you suppose to be helping?"  
"Alright, I'm going." Barton said and headed off to make himself useful.  
As soon as Phil was done he went inside as well and after scanning the lab he spotted Darcy's desk, he recognized it by the white laptop he had seen in her box of things the day before.  
It didn't take him long to locate her iPod, it was blue and had quite a few small stickers on it. So it definitely fit her personalty or at least from what he had seen of her.  
He slipped it into his pocket and as he turned away from her desk he saw Barton giving him a weird look, but ignored him and went to make sure everything was going smoothly.

Darcy hurried across the street to the lab and she could see at a glance that the SHEILD agents were not quite as far along in stealing Jane's stuff. Her desk was still covered in same mess it had been when she had left so she was sure they hadn't gotten to her iPod yet.  
A few agent's glanced at her as she rushed passed them, but none of them move to stop her and she didn't see secret agent man and since he was the one in charge she figured she was in the clear.  
She pulled open the drawer and frown when she saw her iPod was not sitting on top of the papers inside. Maybe it had just slid under some of them she thought and began to dig though them.  
She made a frustrated noise when she had no luck.  
"Are you looking for this?" Someone asked and she looked up and found Secret agent man standing in front of her desk holding her iPod out to her, a slight smile on his face.  
"Yes!" she exclaimed snatching it out of his hand before he could have any chance of keeping it from her.  
She gave it a quick look over to make sure it was unharmed, before it occurred to her that he shouldn't have known she was after it unless he could remember the last few days.  
"It is you." Darcy said a grin coming to her face. "Wait does that mean this day is finally over?"  
"Yes, I believe it does." Secret agent man said giving her a real smile and Darcy thought he had a really nice smile.  
Darcy stood there for a moment wondering what one was suppose to do once one had found their soulmate or in her case she supposed he had found her.  
"So are you two soulmates?" one of the other agents asked coming up to them a huge grin on his face.  
"Yes." Secret agent man said.  
"And you had the same connection as Laura and I right? Like you relived your day?" she man asked.  
"Yes, Barton." Secret agent man confirmed looking amused.  
"Great, now if only I could remember all the other days, because I bet it was awesome " Barton said. "Well I'll just leave you two alone now."  
With that he walked away and Darcy watch him go for a moment before turning back to her soulmate.  
"If I'm not mistaken Ms. Foster will be here soon." Secret agent man said moving away from the desk and Darcy followed glancing back as some of the agents moved in and started stealing things from her desk.  
At least her iPod wasn't being stolen this time. She thought smiling, she was very happy that Secret agent man had been nice enough to let her have it and that he was her soulmate after all.  
"Darcy." He said and she looked up at him. "You weren't listening were you?"  
"Um, no." she said. "Sorry."  
"It's fine." He said. "I was just saying that we will have to talk later, that is if you want to."  
"Of course I do." Darcy said. "But you're right. Here comes Jane now to yell at you."  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jane demanded as she rushed in.  
"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson, with SHIELD." Secret agent man said moving forward to greet her.  
Darcy suddenly realized that she really needed to get him to tell her his first name and considering the fact that he was her soulmate she figured he would be more willing to tell her that then before.  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Jane asked. "you can't do this!"  
It was then that Jane spotted Darcy.  
"Darcy, why didn't you tell me this was happening?" she asked. "You can't have just gotten here."  
"What could I do to stop them?" Darcy protested. "It's not like they are going to leave your things alone if I ask. Unless that would work?"  
This last part she asked as she turned back to Secret agent man.  
"Sorry, but no." he said. "I still have to do my job."  
"That's what I thought." Darcy said turning back to Jane with a shrug.  
"Jane." Selvig said moving forward to take Jane by the arm and tell her something.  
"Let it go?! This is my life!" she said as she brushed passed Darcy and Secret agent man.  
"We're here investigating a security threat." he said following her. "We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."  
"By appropriate do you mean "steal?" Jane asked the accusation clear as she move toward one of the vans trying and failing to grab something out of it.  
"No he means borrow." Darcy said remembering her first conversation with him. Jane ignored her all together and he only spared her a glance before turning back to Jane.  
"Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble." he said handing her a check.  
That was it, he hadn't given Jane a check on the first day of the repeat. How had she forgotten that? If she had remembered that this could have been over way sooner.  
Jane took the check, but only tossed it aside without even sparing it a glance.  
"I can't just buy replacements at RadioShack!" She told him. "I made most of that equipment myself!"  
"Then I'm sure you can do it again." he said.  
"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Jane responded right back.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we are the good guys."  
"So are we!" Jane shouted. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary."  
She held up her notebook.  
"Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and you can't just take this away- Hey!"  
When Jane had held up her note book, Secret agent man nodded his head at one of the other agents and said agent snatched the book right out of her hand.  
She lunged at him trying to get it back.  
"Jane!" Selvig exclaimed pulling her off the man. "Easy! Easy. Jane...."  
"Thank you for your cooperation." he said before turning to look at Darcy. "I'll see you later."  
"I'll be here." Darcy said grinning.  
As soon as he headed for his car the SHIELD vans started pulling away Jane turned to look at her.  
"Why will he see you later?" She demanded. "How do you even know him?"  
"Um, I've kind of been reliving my day." Darcy admitted.  
"That's not possible." Jane said.  
"Actually it is. It's uncommon, but some people have a soulmate connection where the first day they are in the same vicinity of each other, their whole day will keep restating until they find one another." Selvig said. "And I'm going to guess Agent Coulson is your soulmate."  
This last part he said looking at Darcy.  
"Wait that guy is your soulmate!" Jane exclaimed.  
"Yes." Darcy said and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the thought.

After arranging transportation for Professor Randolph for what was finally the last time, much to Phil's relief, he headed back into town to meet up with Darcy.  
"Hey, Secret agent man." she greeted as he climbed out of his car.  
She was standing just inside the lab smiling brightly at him.  
"Are you going to keep calling me that?" he asked as he approached her.  
"Yes, unless you tell me your first name, then I'll only call you it every once in awhile." Darcy said. "Because I am most certainly not calling my soulmate by his last name."  
"It's Phil," he said. "Well Phillip, but I go by Phil."  
"Phil." she said thoughtfully. "I like it."  
They both stood there for a moment and Phil could tell she had no more idea of what to say then he did.  
"You want to get something to eat?" he asked after a moment.  
"Sure," Darcy said. "There are some really good sandwiches at Mr. González store across the street."  
"Sounds good." Phil agreed.  
"Great," she said smiling. "Just let me get my bag."  
It didn't take her long to grab it and they where soon headed across the street.  
"Hello Darcy," the man who Phil guessed was Mr. González greeted as they entered.  
"Hey." Darcy said.  
"I see you brought a friend with you." he said looking at Phil.  
"Yes." Darcy said. "This is my soulmate, Phil."  
"So you found him then," He said smiling. "That's wonderful."  
"Well he found me, but yeah." Darcy agreed. "I'll tell you about it later."  
Mr. González nodded before turning back to what he had been doing.  
"Come on," Darcy said turning to Phil. "The sandwiches are this way." she lead him to the far right side of the store, where there was a nice selection of said sandwiches as well as other premade foods.  
"I like them because they are on sub bread," she told him. "Which is the best."  
"It is good." Phil agreed.  
They had soon picked out their food and were headed back to the counter when something down one of the aisles caught Phil attention and he made a slight detour.  
"You like pop tarts?" Darcy asked coming up behind him.  
"I wouldn't say they are a favorite," Phil said picking up a boxes of cinnamon ones. "But thanks to you I feel in the mood for some."  
"Me?" Darcy asked as they headed back for the counter. "What did I do?"  
"Tell you in a moment." Phil said as he set the items on the counter and took her sandwich from her and added it to his.  
Phil saw that she didn't even seem to notice that he had taken it from her until after he had already paid for it and Mr. González was handing him the bag, she looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but then changed her mind.  
"Have a good day Darcy," Mr. González said. "Phil."  
"Thanks." Darcy said. "You too."  
Phil nodded and they both headed back out into the bright sunlight.  
"So what did I have to do with the pop tarts?" she asked as they headed back across the street.  
"You kept feeding more of them to your friend each day." Phil explained. "Why did you buy more each day anyway?"  
I wanted to see how many boxes it would take to fill him up." Darcy said. "I mean who eats a whole box of pop tarts and then proceeds to eat, steak and eggs, pancakes, biscuits and gravy and some coffee on top of that? and today it was five boxes! It's like he a bottomless pit."  
"That is quite impressive." Phil agreed.  
"I know right." Darcy said as they entered to lab. "Lets go to the roof."  
She headed for the stairs and Phil followed.  
Once they were settled on the chairs up there, Darcy turned to look at him with a slight frown.  
"How did you know about the pop tarts anyway?" she asked.  
"I had an Agent watching the lab," Phil explained. "It would seem that Agent Barton was just as impressed with your friends eating habits, as he kept commenting on how many boxes he could eat and I noticed the change in number."  
"You had someone spying on us." Darcy said. "Wow okay, that's not cool dude, but since you did take Jane's science things, I guess thats not to surprising."  
"I'm just doing my job." Phil reminded her as he handed her, her sandwich.  
"Yeah, I got that." She said taking it from him and ripping the plastic wrapper off. "So if you noticed the change in pop tart boxes, why didn't you find me sooner?"  
"I didn't know who was responsible for the change and honestly I didn't think to ask Barton if he knew until yesterday. " he said as he opened his own sandwich. "Not really my finest moment."  
"So was that how you figured out it was me?" she asked talking a bite of her food.  
"Yes." Phil said.  
"Seriously!" Darcy exclaimed. "What about when I showed up at the base thing you got set up instead of staying in town?"  
"Well yes that did make me rethink my previous opinion that it was not you." Phil said smiling. "It did seem likely that it was you, but it didn't seem like you remembered any of the other relived days and I couldn't be sure it wasn't just because my soulmate was affecting what you did."  
"Ture, I suppose." Darcy said leaning back slightly in her chair. "But it's not like you made it obvious that you remembered the previous days.  
"Yeah," Phil said. "Sorry about that."  
"You should be, because I had no idea it was you." "Darcy said though a mouthful. "but then I didn't even know I was suppose to be looking for my soulmate until like the third day of going though it. I asked Selvig what was going on after I talked to you at that burger place."  
They sat eating in silence for a little while.  
"So what do we do now anyway?" Darcy asked as she crumpled the plastic wrap and stuffed it in her pocket. "Are we like dating or what?"  
Phil watched Darcy for a moment trying to get an idea of what she wanted, but she mostly just seemed uncertain.  
"If that's what you want." he said smiling slightly. "Though I will tell you now that it won't always be easy with my job, but I'm sure we can make it work."  
"Great." Darcy said brighting. "So could I maybe get a phone number?"  
"Of course." Phil agreed pulling out his phone. "You can put you number in mine and if you give me your phone I'll add mine to yours."  
He pulled up the screen for her to do so before handing it to her.  
"Good idea." she said taking it and pulling out her own phone to hand to him. "But no stealing my phone." she added with a grin.  
"I won't." Phil said laughing.  
After they had exchanged numbers and returned each others phones Phil pulled out the pop tarts and they spent the rest of the time getting to know each other better before Phil had to head back to base.  
Phil decided that with Darcy as his soulmate, it was very unlikely that his life would ever be boring.


	8. Epilogue

Darcy blinked as she woke up slowly and stared around the back room that she had called her room for the last month.  
Shouldn't she be in the lab with Jane calling her? It took her tired brain a moment longer before she remembered that she had found her soulmate or that he had found her and that she would never have to relive that day again.  
She pushed the blanket off herself and grabbed her phone to check the date just to make sure.  
Sure enough it was now July 7th.  
She pulled up Phil's number and and sent him a text.  
'Good morning! Isn't it great to be living a new day?'  
She could hear sound coming from the main main room and quickly got dressed before going to join who ever was up.  
"Good morning!" she exclaimed as she entered the room and saw Thor helping Jane cook and Selvig no where to be seen.  
"Your cheerful." Jane said glancing at her.  
"It's a new day, a real one." Darcy said. "How can I not be?"  
Jane didn't respond and Darcy figured that she was still slightly grumpy about the fact that Darcy's soulmate had taken all her things.  
Darcy turned to Thor.  
"I'm glad to see Erik was able to get you free." Darcy told him. "Where is Erik anyway?"  
"Erik tells me you had a hand in freeing me, for that I thank you." Thor said. "As for where he is, I believe he is still sleeping off his hangover, but he made his ancestors proud last night."  
"Okay." Darcy said dragging the word out slightly.  
She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Thor meant by that and sat down at the table pulling out her phone when it made a text notification noise and she read the text Phi had sent her.  
'Good morning Darcy. Yes it is.'  
She smiled and sent a text back, before looking up at Erik as he came in and took a seat next to her, not really looking awake yet.  
She smiled and pulled up facebook on her phone.  
She really should call her family sometime and tell them how she had met her soulmate.

Phil had been very relieved when he woke up in the same place that he had gone to bed the night before. He had known he would, but it was very reassuring for it to actually happen.  
He spent most of his morning making sure that everything that had been destroyed by Donald, though he knew that was not his real name, was fixed and checking in on the agents who had been hurt by the man.  
His phone dinged and he pulled out his phone to see another text from Darcy. She had already sent him one this morning, but because of the interference from what was possibly Mojlnir the texts were a little slow and he was kind of surprised that he was getting them at all.  
'So how are you doing? You know you need to watch Doctor Who with me some time.'  
He smiled shaking his head in amusement and texted back.  
'I'm good and I'm sure I do. How are you?'  
Putting his phone away again he headed back to the command center.  
"Hey." Barton greeted as he came up and walked next to Phil. "So how long before I get to be your best man at your wedding?"  
Phil pause midstep caught off guard by the question, but really since it was Barton he should have seen it coming.  
"For one thing who says you would get to be my best man?" He asked. "And another, Darcy and I are still getting to know one another. I think it's a little soon to even think about that."  
"Of course I should be your man." Barton said. "It's not like you could ask Captain America, he's dead. I suppose you could ask Fury, but I think I'm the better choice."  
"I do have other friends." Phil said. "And I am not getting married anytime soon. So at this point it really doesn't matter."  
"Oh fine." Barton said pretending to pout be that way. "I see how it is."  
"Don't you have something better to do?" Phil asked.  
"Not really." Barton said. "I'm mostly here as muscle and to do what ever you need me to do."  
"You know what I need you to do?" Phil asked coming to a stop and facing Barton.  
"Leave you alone about your soulmate." Barton guessed.  
"Exactly." Phil said pulling out his phone as it had dinger again and walking away.  
It seemed for once Barton decided to listen at least for now.  
He opened the text.  
'I'm amazing and it could totally be a date or more then one since you have a lot to catch up on. :)'  
'That could take a while, but sure.' he sent back before putting his phone away again, smiling to himself.

It was hours later as Darcy climbed out of the SUV and she could honesty say that today was the craziest day she had ever had and that was saying a lot since she had just lived the day before six different times.  
Just at they were finishing up breakfast, some of Thor's friends had shown up and then very shortly after that a giant robot thing that had apparently been sent by Thor's brother had tried to kill everyone one until Thor had sacrificed himself to stop it and just as it was leaving Thor come back to life and destroy the thing once and for all.  
So that was pretty crazy and then Phil had shown up and Thor had made him promise to give back Jane's things and then after promising Jane he would come back he and his friends went back to Asgard, because as it turned out Thor was an alien! How cool was that?  
The only probable was that the sun had set and there was still no sign of him. It had taken some convincing, but Darcy had managed to get Jane to come back to the lab.  
She gave Jane a look of concern as she pulled out her phone, but Jane seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.  
'Do you think you might have time to meet up or are you super busy?' she sent to Phil and when he didn't respond right away she she put her phone in her pocket.  
She went into her room and sat down on the couch she was using for her bed, not sure what to do with herself. Even though Phil had said that he was going to bring Jane's things back, it probably wouldn't happen until tomorrow, so there was nothing she could do for her internship and Jane hadn't looked like he wanted to talk. Darcy was pretty sure she was still holding out hope that Thor would return. Thinking about the kiss Jane had given him before he left and the way he looked at Jane, Darcy was pretty sure he would too. Were Jane and Thor soulmates? she wondered. Did Aliens have soulmates? This was something she was going to have to ask Thor about when ever he did make it back to Earth.  
Her phone buzzed and she jumped slightly before pulling it out of her pocket.  
'Not at the moment, but in an hour and a half I will.' The text from Phil said and then before she could reply another one came in. 'As long as nothing comes up.'  
'Okay, There is a small place on 6th street called Betty's cafe.' she sent. 'I think it avoided the damage from that robot thing.'  
'Alright.' he sent back. 'I'll see you there.'  
Darcy stretched out on the couch and pulled up youtube, she was kind of on the tired side and didn't want to take any chance of missing her meeting with Phil by falling asleep.

Phil sat at a table near the back of Betty's Cafe, he was working on some reports well he waited for Darcy.  
He took a sip of his coffee and looked up when he heard the bell on the door chime and saw Darcy come in.  
She looked around for a moment before spotting him and coming over.  
"Hey." she greeted him with a smile as she set her bag down.  
"Hello." Phil said returning the smile.  
"I'm gonna grab a coffee too." she said glancing at his coffee. "I'll be right back. She pulled out her wallet and headed for the counter.  
Phil watched her for a moment before turning back to the report he was almost done with. He was just finishing it up when Darcy sat back down.  
He put it away and turned his full attention to her.  
"So is your job normally this crazy?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee. "Because you acted like it was when you were talking to Thor."  
"I've certainly seen some pretty crazy things, so I've learned to roll with it most of the time." Phil admitted. "But I wouldn't say meeting an alien god is a normal part of the job."  
"So have you met a non god alien?" Darcy asked.  
"That would be classified." Phil said smiling slightly.  
"Okay," she told him. "I am totally going to think you have unless I get proof otherwise."  
"You can think what you like." Phil said.  
Do you think everything is alright with Thor?" She asked after a moment.  
"Well after seeing him take down that giant robot," Phil said. "I'm sure he can handle himself."  
"Yeah, that true." Darcy agreed. "When are you going to be bringing Jane's thing back tomorrow?"  
"Not sure yet," Phil said. "But as soon as it's all packed up."  
"Okay." Darcy said. "So how long are you going to be staying in New Mexico anyway?"  
"That depends on when Thor comes back." Phil said. "Or if I'm needed else where."  
"You think he will come back?" she asked. "It's been hours."  
"We'll just have to wait and see." Phil told her.  
"Yeah." she agreed stifling a yawn.  
They sat in a comfortable silence drinking their coffee for a while.  
"So what's your middle name?" Darcy asked as she finished her coffee.  
Phil smiled, when they had been getting to know one another the day before Darcy had done it by asking random questions.  
"John." he said. "Whats yours?"  
"Elizabeth." She said.  
"Darcy Elizabeth." he said.  
"Yep," Darcy said grinning. "My Mom love's Pride and Prejudice."  
"Ah." Phil said.  
"Most people I meet say she should have called me Elizabeth Darcy instead of Darcy Elizabeth." She said stifling another yawn.  
"I think Darcy fits you better." Phil said smiling as he stood up. "Come on."  
"Where are we going?" She asked as she stood up grabbing her bag.  
"You a clearly very tired." Phil said. "So I am walking you back so you can get some sleep."  
"I'm find." Darcy protested, but another yawn betrayed her.  
"Come on," he said again taking her by the arm and guiding her out of the cafe.  
She didn't protest farther and instead linked her arm through his one they were outside and leaned her head against him as they walked.  
Phil smiled to himself, he may not have wanted to deal with meeting his soulmate when he had first found he was reliving his day, however now he was very glad he had met her and finding that it had been the perfect time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am all done with this story! Yay!!!  
> I do have planes for future stories that are in the same time line as this one, but with a different paring.  
> Though Phil and Darcy would be in them as well, they would not be the focus.  
> But I won't have time to write them for a few years at least, as I have other things I need to focus my attention on.  
> Anyway I hope you had fun reading this one. (:


End file.
